Strawberry Delight
by MyLife6789
Summary: So Tori wakes up with a bad headache and the first thing she sees is Jade? Jade was apparently in charge of watching Tori, so what happened? (Slight Alcohol usage, and Slight cursing/JadexTori)
1. Chapter 1

**Strawberry Delight (**_**A**__**Victorious Short Story Fanfiction)**_

_**I own nothing and this is just for fun. This is just for my love for the show. **_

It was a bright sunny Saturday morning and the Latina was laying flat on her bright red couch in the living room. Her parents were gone for the weekend and no where to be seen. Tori's glasses were on the floor of her living room. She felt woozy and dizzy with a side of a major headache.

"What... What happened...?" Tori put on her glasses to look up at the ceiling of her living room. "Owww...my head...what happened...ugh...like I just got hit with a bowling ball..." She scouts to the left of her living room to find her room completely clean. Like a vacuum ran over everything and made it sparkle. "If this room is clean...then why is..."

She then turned to her right and saw her rival, Jade West, in her light green sweater with black pants and skirt sitting across from her in the living room with her legs crossed having an evil smirk across her face.

"Why Hello there." Jade was using her country accent to impersonate Tori's voice. "I am guessing Sleeping Beauty FINALLY woke up for her long, long rest. Oh, how wonderful!"

Tori responded to her in total fear and started screaming. "What did you do to me? Why do I feel like crap? Why does my head hurt SO much? You did this to...oww..." I put my glasses off and put my hand on my head.

"Somebody had a crazy night, didn't they?" Jade continued to give the Latina an evil smirk like she just committed a murder and got off scot-free.

"My head...Jade...what did you do to me...? Why do I feel...?"

"Shush, now, my child. I'm gonna get something for you." Jade then got up from the adjacent couch from Tori and went to the fridge.

"Not if I get you, first!" Tori tried getting up, but struggled due to her exhausting headache. All the attempt to get at Tori's suspect just put her in a more difficult state of health. "Ugh...Jade..."

"Relax," Jade brought a banana to sickened Tori. "Eat it, I promise I didn't do anything to it. As much as I want to." Jade continued to give Tori her signature smirk then went back to her seat on the couch, but next to her.

"Now, my fine Latina friend...I bet you are wondering what happened to you."

"Yes, I do. Thanks a lot, Captain Obvious."

"Don't you mean _Catherine _Obvious?" Jade retorted.

"Jade...I mean it. What on earth did you do to me?"

"Ohhhh, this is gonna be so fun. I think this is the best part about you. Its adorable to see how dumb you truly are. I could have done SOOO much worse to you," Jade wanted to put more fire in the fire pan to truly make her opponent

"Jade, please...tell me what happened..."

"Only if you eat the banana. It actually will help you. Start eating and I will tell the story."

Tori then decided to eat her banana not only in confusion, but to help her ease her annoying headache.

"Now, start your yapping. What did you do to me, Jade West?" Tori ate some of her banana and demanded that Jade would start her story.

Jade then sighed and began her side of the story, "So, you, me, Andre, Beck, Robbie, and Rex, were all hanging out here in your living room playing Blackjack for Card Game night..."

_After playing Poker, we decided to play a few hours of Blackjack while waiting on Cat, who was supposed to be getting us something to eat...apparently...your family and Trina, thank God, was out of town for the weekend and was okay with leaving you alone. So all of us decided 'let's have some casual fun and bother that idiot.' We were all about to reveal our cards to see who had a blackjack, or closest to one._

"17." _I said._

"16." Robbie said.

"15." _Rex said._

"19." Andre said.

"Two Kings, I think I got it._" Beck said._

"A King and an Ace...you were saying?" _You won again. Being the perfect daffodil that you are as usual. _

_"_I'd say. If I didn't know any better. I would say you are cheating, Ms. Vega." _Yes, I imitated you again. _

_"_I DON'T talk like that." _I just replied to you by sticking my tongue out at you and doing a raspberry. _

_Suddenly, Cat went through the your door and had a large bowl of strawberries that rather...well, confused us to say the least._

"Look, guys! What I brought!" _Cat was jumping up and down with the bowl of strawberries. _

"Cat, why do you have a bowl full of strawberries?" _Robbie said to her. _

"Cause I'm hungry...you guys want any?" _Cat was too excited. None of us asked where she got the strawberries that late at night since all the stores were closed. Which is something we all regret. Now-_

"Wait...what do you mean something we ALL regret?"

"Just shut it and listen. Eat your banana, sweetie."

"I'm only gonna eat cause I want to."

"Mhmm, you want a taste of strawberries, too?" Jade then gave her signature smirk once again.

"What on earth are you...:?"

_Then all of us wondered if we should take even one of them cause some of the strawberries smell a bit...weird from a distance. _

"I ate before I got here." Robbie said.

"Nope." _Rex said._

"I'll pass this time." _Beck said. _

_"_I don't wanna die, so no." _Andre said. _

"Cat, name the last time you brought anything wonderful to us?" _I yelled at Cat to show her I mean no._

"Jade! That was rude!" _You gave off your usual goody, two-shoes answer to Cat. _"I'll take one. Or at least try one."

"Yay, Friendship!_" Cat then brings her bowl of Strawberries to our table and then you take a bite out of one of them._

_"Mmmmm. This is actually pretty tasty..." After you horked down one, you decided to bite another. _

_"_Hey, Tori. Can I use your laptop really quickly? I wanna video chat with my brother in the hospital."

"Oh, is he about to be out yet?"

"No, but we are going to talk about how I sent him some pajelehoochos and he doesn't know how they work. So I'm gonna guide him on how to put one on!" _Cat then squealed and sat near your piano and started video chatting with your brother. _

_All of us just nodded in disappointment for Cat...except you...you kept eating some of the strawberries. They had a very funky smell, yet you still ate them. After the past hour, you started to act a bit weird. _

"Hey guys!" You then started to talk a bit weird. You slurred your words and started to act odd. You put your glasses on your head and giggled randomly. "Guess what I got!"

"Um...what...?" _Rex was a bit confused. _

"I got two cards in my hand!" _You raised up the cards high up for everyone to see at the table. _"I win the game!"

"Uh...no, you don't, Tori." _Robbie remade._

"Hey! You be quiet, nerd! You and your talking piece of fire wood!" _You yelled at Robbie and Rex as you slammed your hands on the table. Rex shivered in fear and put his face into Robbie's face in shame. _

_Cat laughed until you yelled at her like you did Robbie and Rex. "_Who told you to laugh at me? Is your... laugh," _You hiccuped in between your sentence. "_Laugh as fake as you?" _She stuttered a bit and nearly cried. _

"I'm starting to like this new Tori, guys. Can we keep her?" _I mean what I said._

"We need to find out why she is acting like this. Tori, we need you to lay down and rest for a minute." _Andre said. _

"Okay! I can do it!" _You just hopped out of your chair and started to sing something while you laid down on the couch. "This is the song that never ends! For all of...umm...my friends!" _

"Cat, can you come over here?" _Beck yelled at Cat to get off her computer and stood near Robbie like she was his parrot. _

_"_Where did you get those strawberries this late at night?" _Andre asked as we were all in a bit of concern for you, except me._

"Oh, I got it from some man on the streets. He sold them to me for 30 dollars, I'm glad Tori liked them at least. He said they had some _special sauce _on them, so I couldn't say no!"

_I decided to grab a strawberry and smell it...it had a very strong smell...wait a minute..._

"Cat...this special sauce smells like some form of alchohol and whiskey mixed together..." _Don't ask me how I know this..._

"Oh..." _Cat started to stroke her hair in disappointment in herself. "Is that bad?" _

_"Okay, guys, no need to panic, we can take care of her." Beck was a bit worried, too. _

_"_Put them up!" _You, for some reason, was punching the sky imagining you were fighting and then started to snore a bit. _

_We all then gathered some straws and decided whoever got the short end of the straw...would be watching you for the night since a lot of had to leave. We all drew straws and I drew the shortest straw...so I was stuck with you for the night..._

_"So, CAT _is the one who messed me up?"

"By accident."

"Alright, you win, Jade. You didn't hurt me. Story is over."

"Nope, it is not."

"Ughhhhh...I don't wanna hear more about drunk me..."

"Yes, you do."

_So, it was just the two of us. I decided to put something on TV like Celebrity Spelunking until you started to wake speak to me while we were on the couch together. _

_"Hey, buddy." _

"Tori...No.

"Come on, don't you wanna talk to your friend?"

"How many times do I gotta tell you, We ARE NOT friends."

"Then..." _You then wrapped your right arm around my waist. "Why are you sticking around? You could have just went home like everyone else."_

_"_Vega, you are pushing it as usual."

"If I was pushing it, then you would push ME away." Then you started to stroke my hair a bit. "You have always been pretty, Jade."

"You said that once already on our little date."

"_I'm serious though! To be honest, you are like a shadow to me."_

_I had no idea what you just said, but I really wanted to rip your head off. "_What did you just say to me?"

"_I said you are a shadow because I feel like I lived in your shadow..." You then put your head on my shoulder. I honestly didn't mind it for right now. _

"Tori, you know you are just saying that right? You don't mean any of that."

"No!" _You got up and started to get up and look at me straight in the eye. "You are so talented; I couldn't compete with you. Every time I did become better in you some way, it was just because of luck. You are beautiful from head to toe, you are in every play, you aren't afraid to speak your mind, which is awesome by itself, and you performed a song in front of the ENTIRE school and you made up with Beck."_

"It was just a song for him...I just crawled back to him..."

"No, no, no, no. You strutted your stuff with those sexy hips of your and showed him how YOU are awesome, with or without him. And now, you are with him. YOU are one of the most incredible people, I know...heck you are too cool..."

_I knew you were drunk, but THIS is ridiculous. You called me sexy and I found that odd...but you were genuinely being nice_ to me. _Like you wanted to actually be there for me. _

_"_Tori, you are being really weird."

"_Speaking of crawling, that time you did crawl for me that one day during April Fools Day' or another 'ordinary day' for you, I found that really...appealing." You whispered that in my ear and...I had a small little tingle in my ear after you said that._

"Tori, Tori, Tori. You know you are just...acting a bit happy. That's what you are. I'm sure if you lay down. I know are gonna..."

_Then the unspeakable rather happpened...you started to bite my neck a bit. You started to bite me to the point where it kind of tickled. It was the most confusing point in my entire life. Then I decided..._

"STOP!" Tori felt like she heard enough. "There is no way I did that. Nuh-uh, that isn't..."

Jade then showed Tori's bite mark on her neck to prove her what happened did happen.

"No...no, no..."

"Yes, yes, little missy." Jade went on impersonating the Latina once more. "You bit my neck and started to chew me like a piece of bubble gum."

"Shut it! What if Beck sees that!?"

"I'll just say I got attacked by a chipmunk or even you attacked me when you were drunk."

"Jade! Ugh...just finish the story."

_You continued to kiss my neck and then slowly bite into it, but it didn't hurt. It felt weird so I had to make you stop._

"Vega, Vega..."

"Yes?"

"Can we stop? Pretty please? I think you are awesome in your own right...but..."

"Yeah...that's fine...Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we be best friends?"

"Okay, you are REALLY drunk now."

"Come on...we helped each other, we traveled to multiple places, we 'dated', tickled, argued, fought...we could even rob a bank and you would STILL say no. I tried SOOO many times to hang out with you and be friends, but you want treat me like crap! I know I'm a loser, but I just want..."

"YOU AREN"T A LOSER! _Something inside of me snapped when you said that. _"You aren't a loser! Stop that! You are so awesome people want to be you. You could even be an astronaut if you wanted to!"

_I don't know where that even came from...we both just decided to laugh it off like we actually were friends. Then you just laid your head back on my shoulder._

_"I love you, Nancy." _

_Words I'd never thought I would say to you..." I love you, Walter." _

_Then we continued to watch some shows for the rest of the night until we both fell asleep._

"Well….I don't believe you….I would not kiss you like that or….bite your neck…."

"Guess what, you did!" The Goth girl yelled at her. "Relax, it wasn't that bad. It gives you a side I never saw before." She then just gave her another smirk with a raised eyebrow.

"Jade! This isn't something to kid about! You hate me and Beck could see that and get mad! Hey...I feel a bit better."

"Relax, Vega. Only one of those things are true. I'll just use your bathroom and get some concealer. It won't even be there anymore. I'll be right back." She then headed towards the bathroom.

Tori then lays down for a small second and notices her laptop on the piano still on, but has the video chat App still up. She gets up from her living room and take the laptop from the piano and sets it near her. As she was about to close the app, she sees a recording from last night and decides to play it.

"Hey! It's Cat, I'm gonna show you how to put it on and….."

"Hey, Jade, can you come over here for a minute?" Andre asked politely.

It was just the group of her friends figuring out how Tori got intoxicated in the first place. This part was a bit different compared to what Jade said.

"I can watch her." Jade exclaimed.

"Jade….we don't want you to do anything to her." Beck said.

"Yeah, no bombs, no poisoning her, no killing her. No scissors. At all." Robbie said.

"Hey, she was already poisoned." Jade joked.

"Jade!" Everyone said out loud.

"Alright, fine! I wasn't going to do anything to her anyways."

So, Tori found out that Jade was going to watch her, but she wanted to do it on purpose. For what reason exactly?

Fast forward towards to them watching _Celebrity Spelunking _as Tori finally spoke to Jade.

"_Heyyyy, buddy_."

"I'm not your buddy, Vega."

"You sure act like it, West."

"Never use my last name." She snarled back at the Latina.

"Or what? I'm not that afraid of a pretty girl like you."

"You are getting off cause you called me pretty."

"You are more than just pretty." Tori then wrapped her arms around her shoulder. "You are really talented, you aren't afraid to speak your mind, you get what you want, you are really awesome head to toe."

"I know I am. You don't need to tell me how awesome I am." Jade said impersonating Tori once more.

"I do need to tell you. You are kind of sexy." Tori whispered in her ear causing Jade to turn her attention to Tori's evil smirk. "You even look really sexy that time you crawled on the floor that one day." Tori remained super close to Jade's ear like she was about to do something.

"Okay, Tori….you are drunk this isn't you. This isn't funny. You are being….."

Tori then bit her neck like Jade promised, but it looked like….they were both having fun.

"What's wrong, Jade. Can't handle it?" Tori continued to kiss and bite Jade's neck, but Jade didn't speak. She just pushed Tori's head to make the bites more passionate.

"No….I can handle it….I can handle ALLLLL of it." Jade seemed to be having a bit more fun than what she originally told it. Tori was beyond flabbergasted and thought she was still drunk as she was watching the recording from last night.

"Now, Vega can you handle this?" Jade then pressed her lips against Tori's lips for a moment and then put her arms around Tori's waist as well. Vega used her fingers to dig through Jade's hair and continued to tilt her head when they kissed.

Tori didn't know what to think except drop her jaw after what she saw. She never thought Jade would EVER do this kind of stuff. She never though Jade HAD felt this way towards her before at all.

Jade just continued to kiss the latina for a solid minute, but Tori then pressed her against the couch. Jade felt a bit overwhelmed that Tori had it in her like that.

"Mmmmm-Tori!" Jade muffled for air.

"Yeah?"

"Can we stop for a minute?"

"Y'uh-huh."

"If you want….there is one thing, I'd like to do." Jade gave her another smirk once more.

"Wha?"

A few moments later, Tori and her rival were cuddled up on the couch. Jade had her arms wrapped around her rival's waist and Tori just spoke some more.

"Hahaha, this is adorable."

"Yeah, I'm gonna lie, Vega. I'd never thought I'd like it."

"You having fun there?" Tori teased.

"And what if I am?" West responded with kissing Tori's neck a bit. "Are you gonna punish me in some way or form?" She imitated her voice once more.

"I figured it would be time to punish you in some way." Tori tried to talk the way Jade imitates her all the time. Then kisses Jade and give her small pecks on her lips.

"You sure you are punishing me? I kind of like it." Jade then kissed her once more as she dug her fingers through her hair once more.

"I will say though. This is a shock to me."

"I figured I would give you something for once. To show you I actually care about you." Jade seemed to be enjoying this a bit too much.

"Why?"

"Cause you won't remember this when you wake up."

"But I wanna remember this!" Tori pressed her lips against Jade's again.

"No, you don't." Jade kissed her back.

"Jade, there is something I want to know. Why are you doing this? You hate me right?"

"I never said that even though it's tempting to."

"But we aren't friends?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Then…..why kiss me? Why let me do all these things to you?"

"Well…." Jade didn't really seem to think of an answer. "It feels right this time."

"This time?"

"It just does."

"If it feels right, then tell me a secret since I won't remember anything tomorrow then."

Jade then sighed and prepared herself to tell Tori a secret. "You remember the time I told you about my Mom may possibly go to jail?"

"And how I wanted to step on her face?"

"Yeah...I remember that…" Jade then grabbed her waist and pulled it towards her own. "She is well…"

"That actually happened? Jade...I'm so-"

"Don't worry about it….one day...I'll bail her out."

"You aren't gonna do this alone."

"Yeah...I got a feeling a will."

"No…" Tori then kissed her on the lips after each word she said. "You. wont. Do. This. Alone. I love you, Nancy."

Jade sighed once more and couldn't help but to respond to her with. "I love you, Walter."

Tori then continued to bite Jade's neck causing Jade to become a bit startled. "Tori, I think we should really…..screw it, I….gosh, you are actually doing REALLY well." After that sentence, it was the end of the recording.

Tori felt like she had just been pranked, but the reality was. She wasn't pranked. Everything she saw was for real.

"Tori…..put the laptop down. Now." Tori turned around to see Jade with one of Tori's pillows and started to bop Tori like crazy with one of the pillows.

"Jade! Stop! Agh!"

Jade then tackled Tori and pressed her against the couch as Jade was on top.

"Awww, you doing it again?" Tori retorted.

"Vega, you are really pushing my buttons."

"Jade….why did you let me do that to all of you?"

"You are really pissing me off. If you say anything one more time, I'm gonna cut you."

Both of them just became silent for a moment until one of them broke the silence.

"Jade….Do you want to be friends?"

Jade then gave an angry look, then….

She started to bite Tori's neck some more and give her more kisses. Tori screamed in a bit of fear, but was confused once Jade was finished and got off of the brunette.

"NOW, we are friends. Hope you don't mind that I _marked _my territory." Jade had referred to the new mark on Tori's neck. Jade then walked straight for the door, but as she was about to leave, the Goth gave Tori a small wink and then left.

Tori was absolutely confused.

Later that night….she got a text message from Jade herself.

Jade: Hello, Vega.

Tori: I am shocked you are even texting me.

Jade: Says the girl who enjoyed biting me.

Tori: I never said that at all X.x

Jade: Just because you didn't say it; doesn't mean you didn't like it ;)

Tori: What do you want?

Jade: A piece of you.

Tori: Jade!

Jade: I'm being serious. Do you…..want to do it again sometime?

Tori: If I say yes, will you calm down.

Jade: Yes.

Tori: I'd love to do it again sometime then.

She didn't respond after about 30 minutes, so Tori decided to text her again.

Tori: Are you okay?

After she texted her, Tori heard a knock on her door downstairs in the living room. She rushed to see who was at the door and low behold….Jade was there.

"Jade?"

"Yes?"

"What are YOU doing here this late at night?"

"You know what I want." Jade then looked up and down at Tori's body and Tori got the gist of what she wanted.

"Fine! Come on inside and we will….EEP!"

Jade then slammed the door and pushed Tori on the couches and gave a small little, "You're mine, Vega." as she whispered in her ear before giving off an evil smile.

**A lot longer than I thought it was...I hope you guys enjoyed it. It was my first time doing a Victorious fanfiction! Let me know what you guys think! I'm gonna focus on my other stories too!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Strawberry Delight Part II (Meant to be?)**

As Jade West still was on top of her newest prey, Tori just looked at her in confusion. During the night, Jade wanted more of Tori. Why did Jade feel this way NOW? Among all days?

"Jade….let's talk about this about this."

"What is there to talk about?" Jade continued to smirk. She tickled her neck and Tori couldn't help, but to laugh.

"Jade! Hahaha! Stop it!"

"What's the magic word?"

"Please!" Jade then immediately stopped, but was still on top of the brunette with her arms crossed.

"Alright, you want to talk, let's talk." Jade continued to have her smile, but had one eyebrow raised.

"Jade….why do you like me so much? Why do you like me NOW? It doesn't make any sense."

Jade seem a bit confuzzled for a moment. "Well...I guess it was the fact that you did make a move on me first…."

"I was DRUNK by Cat's own _Special Sauce _Strawberries!"

"I know! But…." She put her palm on her face and then gave me a straight face. "When you bit my neck….It wasn't something I felt from Beck….like fireworks went off in my head….I realized...I wanted more from you, Vega."

"Stop...I think I'm gonna throw up…." Tori didn't know what to think at this point.

"You witch! I'm being dead serious! Something about last night made me scream in my mind, _I want Tori. I like her!_ I can't help it that I feel this way about you."

"Feel what?"

"That I love you!" Jade then put her hands on her mouth. Like she realized she just pulled a trigger on a gun by accident. Tori was also a bit shocked.

"Did you just say that…?"

"Yeah, I did…Tori….do you feel the same?"

Tori didn't know what to think. She still didn't even get a clear answer. Her own enemy tell her she likes her?

"Okay, Okay, let's think about this. What about Beck?" Tori jumped up from the living room couch and started pacing a bit to the piano and back to the couch. "Aren't you two still a thing?"

"I….personally feel like he would be more understanding if I told her that I fell in love with YOU instead of another guy."

"Jade!" Tori said in shock.

"What? You are attractive, but not THAT attractive." Jade crossed in her arms as she said that.

"That is NOT the point! The point is we hate each other, we aren't friends. We are enemies and rivals."

"You mean how I'm your little _shadow_?" Jade imitated Tori for laughs and giggles.

"Jade...we need to focus." Tori held the sides of Jade's arms to prove how serious she was. "We have to find some way to hate each other again.."

"What if….we kissed again?"

"Are you sure I'M not the drunk one?"

"No, listen, what if we did kiss again. If we both hate it, then we can hate each other back to normal. We can prove it was just the drunkenness of you and life can go back to normal."

"Ugh….I'm gonna regret this. Fine! We need to get a way for you to hate this kiss as well….um...The Scissoring is the worst movie ever?"

"Tori Vega…" Jade gave of an angry look.

"There you go! That's the Jade West I know!" Tori was optimistic for the first time tonight.

"Screw it, just kiss me you beautiful Latina!" Jade just pulled Tori by her shirt and kissed on the lips with full force. Tori and Jade had their eyes still open. They kissed each other once again, but Jade….immediately closed her eyes then followed through with Jade wrapping her arms around her waist. Tori's mind went totally numb.

"_This is last night, all over again. I'm starting to remember now, aren't I?"_

"_I love you, Nancy."_

"_I love you, Walter." _

And that's when Tori just gave up. She put her fingers through Jade's hair and closed her eyes as they kissed. Both felt nothing but pure bliss. They both crossed their tongues in pure love along with multiple kisses. A few seconds later, they stop making out.

"What...did you think?" Jade said.

"I….enjoyed it." Tori said while breathing heavily.

Both just gave each other blank stares and started to just widen their eyes after what they just committed.

"Did we just…." Tori was starting to freak out.

"No way, did we…."

"Please tell me you didn't enjoy that, Jade…"

"I…." Jade then started to shake as well and stutter. "Yeah...I did…. Did you?"

"Jade….I liked it a lot…"

Jade and Tori looked down at each other to see they were still holding each other in their original positions and then immediately looked back up.

Then let go of each other and screamed….

"Did we REALLY just kiss each other AGAIN?" Jade yelled.

"Yeah, we did!"

"Ewww!" Tori squealed in disgust.

"I can't believe we kissed again…."

"I mean it wasn't bad, right?" Tori asked.

"Absolutely not! You were great with those amazing lips….Ugh! No!" Jade grabbed her head like she has a major headache.

"Why did we like that?"

"Because we love each other." Tori slapped Jade across the face after what Jade said. "I needed that. Thanks."

"Anytime, honey." Both screamed at each other after what Tori said this time.

"Oh, man, Oh man...what are we gonna do?"

"We liked that kiss…." Jade said looking down on the ground of her living room floor.

"You wanna do it again?" Tori then slapped Jade once more. "YOU ARE PRESSING YOUR LUCK, VEGA"

"Bite me then! No, wait!" Jade pushed Tori against her couch and got on top of her once more.

"What you gonna do now, Sunshine?"

"Kiss me, you Gothic nut case, you. Wait!" Tori halted herself. "We need to do something besides just...be here. There is too much tension….."

"Do you want to go out...I mean….you want to hang out?" Jade said.

"That's fine….do you want to get something to eat?"

"Like what?"

"Take out Nozu's?"

"That's fine."

"You want me to pay?" Tori insisted.

"So this is a date, now."

"Yes...I mean, no! I mean." Jade broke the awkwardness by kissing her on the lips for a second.

"This is gonna take some work…."

"Yup…" Tori then pulled Jade's head back to her so they could kiss again.

After getting some Take-out Nozu's, both Tori and Jade, the driver, decided to bring their food over a view that looked over at the town and the _Hollywood _sign. Both females sat on the hood of Jade's black _Buick_ car.

"Okay...so…." Tori took a bite of her sushi and spoke again. "We are on a date."

"Yup…"

"This feels weird…"

"Yeah...and we both like each other….a lot…"

"I don't find anything wrong with it." Jade then took a bite out of Tori's sushi with her chopsticks.

"Why?"

"What I wanted some of yours. You want some of mine?"

"I mean...what REALLY made you like me? Is this some kind of a prank that Rex set up or something?"

"To Rex," Jade then turned her look towards Tori. "this would be the most INSANE prank he would have ever come up with."

"Jade...what really made you like me. I don't care what it is. I just want to know the truth."

"The truth is, I actually feel this way. I should feel like I hate you, but…"

"But what…?"

Jade sighed before giving her answer, "I can't see myself hating you at all."

"But I'm your lover?"

"Yes, Tori Vega, and regardless of how much we dislike each other, we fell in love with each other. You are nice to me 24/7, while you consider yourself a shadow….I consider you…..my white knight..."

"I never thought I would ever hear those words come out of your mouth….like ever…."

"Well….its' about to get worse, Vega…..I consider you more than my scissors from the movie, _The Scissoring._"

Jade gasped with full of fear. "No way!"

"Yes, way….like…. I feel bad….but I feel like I am making a right choice."

"By falling in love with me?"

"Yes, Vega! For crying out loud!" Jade then became a bit agitated. "I love you! I love you like no other! I love the clothes you wear. I love your voice; you are talented, and beyond amazing. I want ALL of you! There I said it."

"Jade….." Tori then put her hand on Jade's leg causing Jade to look directly into Tori's eyes. "I'm really sorry….maybe...maybe I like you, too. Maybe even love."

"You...do?"

"Yes...Jade, I guess, I was nice to you all the time because I wanted to be your friend….but ever since that night and when we kissed again...I guess I do love you…"

"Do you really mean it, Tori Vega?"

"I…..what about Beck?"

"I can talk to him about this…."

"No...we can talk about this to him...together, Jade."

Jade chuckled a bit about Tori's answer. "You sound just like last night."

"Jade, I'm being dead serious. This is about my fault as it is anyone else's."

"Tori….I…." Jade then got up from the hood of the car and walked towards the edge of the cliff to look up at the sky.

"Jade, what are you doing?" Tori also got up from the hood and talked to Jade, who was still looking up at the stars in the night.

"Tori...I…."

"What is it?" Tori then held her hand once more.

"I...can't hold it in anymore." Tori was confused by what Jade said until she kissed the Latina's lips once more in the same night and Tori just held her around Jade's waist. Both lovers closed their eyes with passion. They realized…..

They were in love with each other. Hatred turned into Passion. Anger turned into Joy. And Disgust...turned into Love. Love is Kind they say. Well, in that case. That is why Jade fell in love with Tori.

"We kissed again, didn't we?" Jade said.

"I loved it." Tori said.

"I love you, you astronaut."

"Shut and kiss me."

"Please."

Both kissed again, but Jade pushed Tori against the hood, but this time had a different outcome.

"Owww!"

"Oh, gosh! I am so sorry. I didn't mean to toss you that hard."

"Nah, its' fine." Tori had a high pitched voice due to the pain. "Let's just….lay down here."

Jade laid down on the hood of her car with the newly injured Latina. They both just looked up at the stars in the sky.

"Hey, Jade."

"What?" Tori then held Jade's hand while they were on the hood of the car.

"I love you."

"Tell no one this….I love you, too...Vega….you know…."

"What's up?"

"Can I spend the night at your place?"

"Just this one time…"

Jade then gave off a smirk of approval to her new lover. "So when will you family be back?"

"Ummm ...Monday sometime, why?" Jade just gave off an even bigger smirk like she planned out everything. "Oh, crud."

A few minutes later, Jade and Tori come back to the house and immediately close their door.

"Jade, slow down!"

Jade had Tori by her wrist not with force, but with excitement. She immediately locked the door after both entered into the vicinity of the living room.

"We are back. Whatcha wanna do now?" Tori asked putting back on her glasses.

"You." Jade had an evil smirk on her face again by the time Tori turned around then pushed her on the couch once more. She then followed up by getting on top of Tori...again.

"You really love pushing me don't you?"

"That's not the only thing I love to do to you." Jade started kissing her neck then started to take small little bites on her neck while rubbing Tori's legs.

"Jade...this is….ummmm." Tori then started to moan.

"Fun."

"Yeah...it is." Tori then retaliated back at her by biting her neck and doing a different approach by digging her nails into her. Jade yelped a bit. "Are you okay?" 

"I like that….like a lot." Jade bit harder and rubbed Tori's legs some more and started to kiss Tori on the lips. Tori used a bit of her tongue as they kissed. "You know...it feels good to wear the pants in this relationship." Jade gave her a wink before trying to kiss her again.

"Excuse me?" Tori then tried to roll over, but they both fell off on the couch.

"That's right." Jade smiled while they both were on the floor. "What you gonna do about it?"

"I'm gonna make you work for these 'pants'." Tori then grabbed Jade by her wrist and they both went to her room and she closed the door to her room. Tori pushed Jade on the bed and started to kiss her. Jade embraced it as Tori was on top of her this time when they were under the covers.

"You gonna punish me, Vega?"

"I'm gonna do more than just punish you."

"Then why don't you do it?" Jade whispered and started rubbing Tori's inner thigh and continued to make out under the covers.

**Well, I didn't expect to make a 2nd chapter, but I'm actually getting a lot better at this. Don't worry, I didn't stop making my Angela story. It is getting closer to being released for the next chapter. **

**I wanted to do this to challenge myself and think of some ideas for future stories. Thanks guys for being nice to me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Strawberry Delight Part III (Don't Stop Me Now)**

Now, it was Sunday morning and both girls were laying down in Tori's green medium sized bed. Tori was the first person to wake up and thought it was Monday.

"Hey, Jade. Wake up." She shook her former rival on her shoulder. "Jade! It's time to get up. We got school!" Jade's eyes then lit up.

"Bull! No way..." Jade then got her phone and looked at the date. "Ugh! You dolt! It's only Sunday morning!"

Tori looked over at Jade's shoulder in the bed to look at the time, which 7:20 in the morning.

"Oops...my bad..." Tori flopped back in the back looking at the ceiling.

"Finally, a reason to get mad at you." West replied.

"Time for me to give you another one thing." Tori kissed West on the cheek once more on her lips while they were laying down.

"Awwww, time for your punishment, little Sally Peaches." The goth just bit her neck some more as Tori just responded with a smile. "Look at you with all those bite marks on you."

Tori had bite marks around her neck and Jade has kiss marks on her face along with her hair being frizzed and bangs hanging out.

"Okay, fine. You win, Jade."

"I win?"

"You are pretty." Tori kisses Jade once more on the lips. "And demented."

"About time. I win for once." Jade then kissed her again once more.

"Who said you won?" Tori got on top of Jade and gazed into her eyes. "This war is just beginning."

"So you are just gonna tease me?"

"Yup." Tori just sat on top of Jade causing the Goth to go "Ughhhhh!"

"What do you want to do today?"

"Well...we got an entire day so...you want to watch the movie, _The Scissoring_? With me?"

"You are inviting me to watch _The Scissoring _with you?"

"I don't see why not?"

"I see EVERY reason why not."

"I do believe there are SOME reasons, Sally Peaches." Jade imitated her once more.

"Jade, we are gonna have to set some boundaries though."

"Can we talk about it while we watch it?"

"Are we REALLY gonna watch it together?"

"We can do that and make out together." Jade gave an evil smirk again.

"That is what we were gonna do anyways, Jade. You should know that by now."

"Do I? Do I really?"

"Yes, Jade." Tori facepalmed herself while still on top.

"I'm not gonna lie, you were really freaky last night." Jade decided to make an attempt to flirt with her.

"Ah! Don't say that word!" Tori used a finger to cover up Jade's mouth, but Jade just brushed off her finger.

"Not my fault, you used your tongue to-"

"No! We are not saying that. Say something mean to me. Do it!"

"You didn't let me finish Vega!" Jade got up from and pushed Tori back on her back in the bed.

"Awwww, was I supposed to?"

Jade then put her hands around Tori's neck a bit, but then try and choke her or anything.

"Jade...what are you doing?"

"I have no idea...but..." Jade pressed down a little bit on her neck. "Do you like it?"

"I'm supposed to hate it..."

"You like it don't you?"

"Sadly...a bit."

Both of them jumped a bit and stared at each other again.

"We got to stop doing that." Jade yelled.

"Good...want to make out?"

"Screw you, Vega." Tori pulled Jade back once again to kiss make out with the heated goth once again.

They started to watch _The Scissoring _together and cuddled on the red couch once again like they did the previous nights. Eventually, Tori decided to kiss on her on the cheek as they laying down together, then Jade just muted the TV and wanted to prove to her who was Tori's boss. They tried to hate each other...

Then dramatically failed as they continued to kiss each other.

"Hey, Jade."

"Yeah?"

"I think I know something you may REALLY want to do."

"I'm listening even though I shouldn't be."

"What time is it now?"

Jade then looked at a nearby clock and said it was about noon on the dot.

"Do we got any apples or oranges here?"

"I don't know! It's your house, you lazy bum, but I'll look over the couch for you, Sally."

"Aurora." Tori just threw back out a random name at Jade. Jade looked over the couch and saw a giant bowl of apples and oranges at the kitchen table.

"There is like an entire bowl, why do you-?" Jade had a very horrified face which was rare in this case of the things that she NORMALLY likes.

"What?"

"Tori, I get you wanted to _experiment _in this new relationship, but that is a bit excessive."

"What? N-no, NO! I'd never do something like that."

"Then...what?"

A few moments later, they were set up on the balcony with the bowl of Apples and Oranges.

Then saw some creepy, dude near their driveway with some binoculars trying to be a peeping Tom...again...he was about two feet away from them, but didn't notice the girls getting ready to pelt the creep.

"I'm shocked, Vega. I didn't know you had it in you."

"Well, this man is about to have it coming." Tori held an orange in her hand.

"How long has this guy been bothering you?"

"About a few weeks maybe? Alright...on my signal, you-"

Jade then just started tossing fruit at the creepy old man. Tori then followed suit and threw a few apples at the man's head. The man then retreated fully away as the girls still were tossing fruit while laughing in victory.

"That's what you get for creepin' up on an attractive girl!"

"Yeah...what?"

Jade then just dropped her ammo and stood in front of her lover. She wrapped her arms around her waist as a challenge to her.

"Well...what you gonna do now, Tori?"

Tori then responded by grabbing Jade's butt causing Jade to blush a bit. Both immediately backed away from each other after that encounter.

"You wanna go out?"

"Yeah...let's do it."

Tori expressed her joy by kissing Jade on her right cheek bone.

The first stop they went to was some witchcraft shop that Jade mentioned somewhere downtown. It was in some kind of wooden hut though which made it more crafty.

"Why are we here?"

Jade then gave her a twenty dollar bill out of the deep blue. "I want you to get me a quartz crystal."

"Why...?"

"I just want to perform some spells."

"You already got one on me." Tori's attempt to flirt with Jade this time seemed to work.

"Vega. You are making me angry again."

"Why don't you just come inside with me? It would be more fun!"

"Because I have to boss you around sometime anyway instead of making out with you out the time."

"Aren't we gonna do that anyways?"

"Probably, but that's besides the point. Go and get me my quartz crystal."

Tori then ran towards the hut and stayed inside for about a few minutes. Surprisingly, Tori finished with more than Jade wanted.

"That was...quick...Tori, why do you have all of those other crystals? I just asked for one."

"Yeah, we are gonna have to stop by my bank."

"Why?"

"What? That witch doctor was very convincing!"

The next stop, besides the ATM, was the mall. They just walked around a bit and decided to get each other a drink and sit near some jewelry store.

"What, now, Vega? You gonna get me a ring?"

"We aren't that far in the relationship!" Tori yelled at her and then took a sip of it.

"Wait, you really thought about that?"

"I mean its' been three days, but...I wouldn't be surprised if we made it that far."

"Tori, I was with Beck for over two years. What makes you say we won't make it?"

"Because I know you will help me?"

"Wow, Tori..." Jade took a long sip of her drink.

"What?"

"You REALLY want me that much? When I tossed you like a rag doll and treated you awfully?"

"You really want me that much after I was rude to you every now and then and rumors of me hitting on your Ex?"

"Tori...I saw you talking to Beck before I was supposed to go on that night at the Platinum Awards from Video Chat."

"You did?"

"I guess...that's what made me really fall in love with you. When you started to kiss me...I couldn't help, but to say no."

"There is one thing I now you are gonna say though."

"What?"

Tori then just gave a huge grin.

"I love you, Jade."

"I love you, Sally Peaches."

"Not my Nammeeeee." Tori sang.

"I don't careeeeeee." Jade then had her phone ring for a second. "Hang on...I got to take this one." Jade then went to the nearest Women's bathroom and spoke in there.

In about 10 to 15 minutes, Tori was a bit concerned. She decided to sneak into the bathroom herself and overhear her conversation. Apparently, it was with Beck.

"Beck..I really do care about Tori..." Jade said as Tori snuck in. Jade was just near the mirrors but Jade hid behind the first Partition surrounding the toilets. "I know we have been together for a long time...but with Tori...I really do. The reason is that...she is like you...but she is willing to beyond for me...I really do care about you, but Tori...I love her."

Tori felt awestruck due to the fact that Jade was being honest this entire time. She did want Tori.

"Can we still be friends...? That's good...should we give each other some space for the couple of days? Oh...alright...thank you for understanding..." Jade then ended the phone call and then Tori appeared.

"Hey...are you okay?"

"You were there weren't you..?"

"For the most part."

"Vega...I..." Tori stopped her in her tracks by kissing her in the lips while digging her fingers in Jade's hair once more. "I want you, Tori." Jade then uses one hand and pushes Tori against the wall by her neck.

"You want to satisfy me, Tori? You want me?"

Tori just nodded 'Yes" to her. "Then I'm all yours." Jade was still holding her by the neck and then kissed her as their bodies finally touched. Tori used both of her hands to touch Jade's butt one more time, but with a full grip.

"About time you maned up."

"Now, its' time for you to shut up, Vega."

"Make me then, Vega."

"I'm not gonna make you, I'm gonna ruin you." Tori said with tact.

"Not if I ruin you first." Jade continued to press her lips against hers as they continued to make out in the girls' bathroom.

**I'm honestly having fun with this...Thanks guys for all the help you have been doing for me!**

**And you guys are REALLY sweet. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Strawberry Delight Part IV (Lovers' Spat)**

Both girls after they were finished kissing came out of the bathroom like nothing happened.

"Well...that was fun."

"Yeah, Vega. That was." Both just gave each other another smirk. "It is so weird that we are agreeing on something."

"It's weird that you enjoyed it." Tori offered her hand and Jade accepted her offer by holding her hand in an interlocked position with her new girlfriend's hand.

"Well...where to now? It's only 2 p.m. in the afternoon."

"I know a few places." Tori said with a grin. "Let's get in your car."

"Alright. I'll follow through for once." Tori rewarded Jade with a small little kiss on her left cheek.

Tori and Jade got into Jade's car and wondered where to go next.

"Where to Vega?"

"Let's go see a Horror film." Tori said in the passenger seat.

"Does it matter?"

"Perfect." Jade just smiled at her. Then she turned on the radio in her car.

"Here, let me adjust it." Tori then took a crack at the radio and turned it on to a radio station playing _Mr. Blue Sky_.

"Tori, I hate this song." Jade gave a glaring look at her new girlfriend.

"I know." Tori responded to her with a smile. Jade couldn't help, but to give her a smile as well. Then they both drove off to go to the movie theater.

First, they went to go see _World War Z. _It wasn't too packed...in fact they were one of the many few who saw it in the theater by themselves. They sat with each other, of course. Tori did get a bit scared at some of the zombies with how grotesque they looked. So, Tori had to hold on to Jade's arm a bit. Jade wasn't agitated, but she did smile throughout the entire movie.

"Jade...why are you smiling?" Tori still held on to Jade.

"No reason." Jade continued to have her devilish grin.

Next, Jori suggested they play Paintball at Paintball Gateway. It was fun at first...but then they got really competitive…

Even with Tactical Paintball Gear, Jade and Tori wanted to get all the headshots they could get.

"Come on, Jade! Where are you?" Tori was searching around some of the barricades while they played outside. Jade then tackled Tori from the front while Tori was looking at another direction giving Jade a blind spot to tackle the Latina. Jade took off her helmet after she was on top of Jade and then took off Tori's helmet. Tori was about to admit defeat until Jade wiggled Tori's nose with a little 'honk, honk' sound effect after squeezing her nose.

Finally, they stopped at the Gorilla Club once again. They didn't participate in any of the shenanigans, but they did watch all the events that transpired. Preferably, the game where you have to dodge a gorilla and get the giant banana. Jade got both of them drinks and watched one kid who was about the size of Robbie get flung across the ramps of the Gorilla game. Everyone cheered while Tori and Jade just laughed in glee and smiled at each other. Everything was fine until the Gorilla noticed Tori in the crowd and decided to run after her. Tori ran away in fear, but Jade wanted to enjoy the Monkey Chase.

Around 6:30, Tori and Jade came back to Tori's house and just plopped on the living room couch. Both of them were laughing like they heard the funniest joke in the world.

"I can't believe we had this much fun together, Tori."

"Yeah...Did you enjoy it?"

"It felt different compared to all the other times we hung out or even just made fun of each other." Tori put back on her glasses.

"So, what you gonna do now, Vega? I'm here in front of you." Jade inched a bit close to Tori on the couch.

Tori then kissed her on the lips in response to her challenge. Both females had their eyes closed as both enjoyed each other's company and lips, but suddenly….

"Umm….what on earth is going on here?" It was Trina's sister coming down from her upstairs room. She was in a sparkly, pink shirt with some black shorts. She thought it looked super cool when in reality it was really tacky. "Why are you two trying to swallow each other?"

"I believe the correct term is making out." Tori corrected her.

"I know what I said!"

"Trina, do you have a mirror?" Jade said to Trina.

"No, why?"

"Because you need to look at yourself in the mirror and see why nobody loves you."

"Trina!" Jade looked at Tori with somewhat of a concerned face. "That's not right!"

"Thank you, Tori!" Trina yelled back at them.

"Her attitude isn't the only reason why no one loves her. Her clothes are another big reason." Tori added to Jade.

"Tori!" Trina frowned at her own sister.

"I mean she isn't wrong." Jade followed up.

"You wanna kiss and make my sister angry even more?"

"You wanna kiss and make me happy even more?" Jade gave off her smirk to Tori's question.

"Jade being happy is weird." Tori said.

"Tori being-" Tori just told her to shut up by pressing her lips against Jade's.

"Grosss! I thought you two hated each other?"

"Well….we still do in a way." Jade said.

"You two sucking face does not count!"

"You scaring Perez Hilton won't make you famous either!" Tori decided to step in for a bit.

"But he wrote about me!"

"Yeah, about how you stole his phone and nearly put a restraining order against you!"

"Shows you how irresistible I can be."

"Shows you how annoying you are." Jade said.

"Both of you make me sick." Trina said in disgust.

"Well ...I think it's time to make you really sick. " Tori put her hand on Jade's leg and started to rub it softly. Jade started to moan a bit from Tori's sensitive fingers rubbing against her thigh.

"Tori….you feel really"

"OKAY! I have seen enough! I'm gonna go before I puke at the sight of you." Trina shivered a bit as she went back up the stairs into her room. Jade and Tori looked at each other and laughed a bit more.

"That was really some good moaning it actually felt a bit really, Jade."

"Yeah, about that…."

"You actually liked that, Jade?"

"Yeah…" Tori then started to rub Jade's leg again just to try and agitate her. Jade just looked at her with an angry look. Tori just responded with a smirk. Tori then leaned in for the kiss. Jade just pulled her back from her waist as Tori dug in her hair again.

"You really like feeling my hair don't you?" Jade asked as Tori just nodded and kissed her again as they both fell on the couch continuing to kiss each other. Tori started to kiss Jade on her neck as Jade started to rub her leg this time as they..

"Surprise guys!" Cat kicked in the door to Tori's living room causing Jade and Tori to scream at the sigh of Cat kicking the door down. "Oh my gosh! Tori is attacking Jade! I'll end you!" Cat then leapt over the couch and dragged Tori off of Jade and started to yell at her.

"Why are you hurting my friend!" Cat just started to shake Tori like a ragdoll.

"I'm...not...hurting...her-r-r-r." Tori was being shaken ferociously by Cat.

"Cat! Stop!" Jade started to pull Cat off of Tori. Then Beck, Robbie, Andre joined in helping Jade pull Cat off of Tori. Eventually, they did succeed.

"Why would you do that to, Jade?"

"Do what?" Tori yelled after getting up.

"Assaulting her!"

"Cat, she wasn't assaulting me! She was….kissing me…"

Cat then started to get a confused look for a second. "I'm confused."

"Cat, I thought I told you that Beck and Jade are like a thing now." Beck said to Cat. "I told you, Andre, Robbie and Rex that."

"Wait...Jade and Tori are…..dating…?" Cat then gasped a bit. "But you two hated each other…"

"We disliked each other, but that isn't the case. So what are you guys doing here?" Jade said nicely. Everyone except Jade and Tori looked at each other in shock because of Jade's tone.

"Did you just ask us something in a polite way?" Rex blurted out.

"I just asked a simple question."

"Okay, this is DEFINITELYgonna take some time to get used to you two." Andre said scratching the back of his head.

"Seriously, why are you guys here? Is there something wrong?" Tori finally spoke out.

"Well, Cat wanted to come over and hang out with you guys, but we also wanted to say that all of us here fully support you." Beck said to Tori and Jade. Jade and Tori looked at each other in confusion.

"You aren't mad?" Jade said.

"Why would we be mad?" Robbie said.

"It will be a little bit awkward for some of us." Andre said. "Especially cause you two normally are...well, at each other's throats..."

"Yeah...you even made a post about how Jade sucks a few weeks ago..." Beck pointed at Jade.

"And I did put feet in your sandwich once..." Jade looked at the ground when Tori looked at her in shock.

"The point is, we are all still best friends and we are there for each other, no matter what." Beck said to everyone in the room.

"I never thought we established we were friends." Jade said.

"Yeah, she does make that point clear." Tori agreed with Jade.

"Well, I rather have them like this than trying to kill each other. We do need to try to keep this on the down low." Andre did make a good point on this as everyone else agreed.

"Mannnnn, I never had my share of the slice yet." Rex exclaimed.

"You got a fireplace, Vega?"

"No, but I do have lighter, gasoline and air freshener. We could do a mini-bonfire out in the back with Rex."

"I have a very good feeling about you, Tori." Jade had a very scary smile.

"I have a lukewarm feeling about all of this now." Andre said in fear.

"I have a very _fiery _sensation about this if I don't keep my mouth shut." Rex said.

So, things were back to normal for the most part at least. Jade and Beck were still on really good terms, but it seemed awkward at times, but they eventually grew into best friends like Jade was with Cat. Later throughout the week up until Friday, something seemed out of place.

Jade, Beck, Tori, Andre, and Cat were talking to each other in the Hallway until Sinjin walked up to them.

"Hey...Tori. Do you keep up with your sister on TheSlap?" Sinjin said with his PearPad out.

"Sadly, yes, but not recently, why?"

"Why would you ever follow your sister, Vega?" Jade said.

"You guys might want to see this." Sinjin shows his phone to the group regarding Trina's post. Her post said: _You ever wanted to see who my sister is dating? Find out in my secret video tonight!" _

Jade and Tori just looked at each other in total anger.

"Umm...are you two, okay?" Sinjin asked. Tori and Jade just still looked at each other in anger.

Eventually, after school, Jade and Tori drove to Tori's house and barged through the door to see Trina in the living room.

"Hey, guys...Oh, its' you two..." Trina knew what was going on now from the sight of Tori and Jade. Tori and Jade grabbed Trina and pulled her to make her sit on the living room couch.

"Trina, I'm gonna kill you!" Tori was pulling Jade back for a bit and told her to calm down.

"I'm gonna kill you and then I'm gonna watch as Jade kills you!"

"Come on, guys. I just wanted to have some fun." Trina just started to climb on the couch as Tori and Jade walked closer to her. "Not to mention, you really you are dating your OWN FEMALE FRIEND!"

"Hey! I'm not her friend!"

"But we are lovers?" Tori shrugged in confusion.

"Makes sense, don't it?" Jade started to use Tori's fake voice again.

"Trina, what video were you gonna..." Tori's eyes just widened and looked at Jade at the sudden realization. "YOU ARE NOT POSTING THAT VIDEO!"

"Hey, Tori, Jade...we can all talk about this. You can do whatever you want, okay? I'll apologize and take down the post. Just want do you want from me?"

Tori then had an evil grin on her face.

_Jade was driving with a smirk on her face while they drove in a small little desert outside of Beverly Hills and Tori just had a smile on her face while holding a medium-sized shovel. Trina, on the other hand, was tied up by her hands and feet along with tape across the face. She was trying to wiggle out of the car and even tried kicking the doors, but failed and screamed through her tape._

_"Tori, this is literally the best idea you have EVER had." _

"_I know, I figured you wanted to do this, too." _

_"Mmmmm-Mmmmm!" Trina got up from her seat and put her head between the seats of Tori and Jade. _

_"We're close, no worries, sis." Tori looked Jade and gave each other smile. Suddenly, they stopped over a bridge overlooking a fast, moving river. Jade and Tori then pulled Trina over to the side of the bridge. _

_"You ready?" Jade asked holding Trina's legs._

_"WAAYYYYYY ahead of you." Tori and Jade then swung Trina in the river causing a giant plop in the river._

"Yeah...that isn't gonna work..." Tori said to herself.

"What isn't gonna work? Tori!" Trina started to tremble in fear.

"Make a post saying you lied! Tell them its' a fluke! NOW!" Trina got out her PearPad and made a new post.

"_Sorry guys, false alarm! No video. Just found out that the guy fluked on Tori, so whoops!" _Trina read her new post out loud. Jade and Tori nodded in response to her.

"You still need to learn a lesson." Jade sneered at Trina. "Tori, what do you want to do to her?"

Jade thought to herself for a minute. "You got any type of glue?"

"Yeah, why?"

A few minutes later, both girls grabbed Trina and put her in her bed as Tori used Jade's glue to seal Trina's mouth shut and Jade put duck tape on her. Trina tried getting off the duck tape but failed.

"The glue will wear off tomorrow morning." Jade said putting the duck tape away.

"Now, listen here, TRINA. Do NOT tell other people about my love life or even POST it unless I SAY SO. Do you get that? What you did was completely wrong!" Tori yelled at Trina in total anger. Trina just responded by nodding her head, yes.

Both girls then left Trina's room and headed back to the living room.

"Wow, Tori. I'm impressed." Jade just had an evil look on her face.

"It's dumb that Trina would do something like that really! Like she would make a post about that 'just for the fun of it' when its none of her business of what you and I-" Tori was cut off by Jade's kiss. Jade just held Tori around her waist like she wanted this for so long. "Want me to shut up now?"

"Yes, Sally."

Both Jade and Tori continued to kiss each other with no more worries for the rest of the night.

**Yeah, sorry for the long wait, and I get it if this one was COMPLETELY rushed. That was on me. But I'm working on two stories at the moment, including this one, so stay tuned for Angela!**

**Also, Thank you guys SO MUCH for the positive feedback. You guys are really awesome. :) I just hit 500 views! You guys are nuts. :) I'm gonna make some updates in the future about what my next stories are gonna be so keep up for that!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Strawberry Delight Part 5 (Memories Like an Apple)**

"_Okay! I have seen enough! I'm gonna go before I puke at the sight of you!"_

Those words from Trina, oddly enough, still ran in Jade West's own mind. Why was she letting these words get to her? Especially from the likes of Trina?

While Jade was just sitting at the lunch table outside with her usual group, Tori was telling about what her and Jade did to Trina before she released her 'new video' but was postponed due to Tori and Jade's antics. Jade was in her long-sleeved green shirt with her black skirt that matched her pants and boots. Tori was in some kind of pink, long sleeve sweater with some denim blue jeans and brown boots. Jade was too depressed to be concerned with how good Tori looks at the moment.

"So, wait, you used Gorilla Glue to close Trina's mouth shut?" Robbie asked.

"Yup." Tori said confidently.

"And she made the post about how it was made the same night?" Beck said. He was sitting beside Jade since they were super close now, but not like Jade and Tori were. Tori just sat beside Andre and Cat to keep things between themselves about the new, female couple.

"Yeah, me and Jade worked together for once...in a while." Tori just had a giant grin.

"Where on earth did you get Gorilla Glue from anyways?" Andre asked Jade, who was still looking down at the table seeming as if she was daydreaming. "Jade?"

"Jade? Are you okay?" Tori grew a bit concerned as Jade's attention was received.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired. I didn't get enough rest." Jade said quickly. Tori couldn't help, but to still worry about her.

"You were looking at your french fries for the past 10 minutes now, if I have to say, that is a sure sign that-" Tori threw her bagel at Robbie for how much talking he was about to do. "I'll shut up now."

A little bit after lunch was 5th period, but there was a small break in between to get their books and supplies for everyone's respected periods.

Jade was getting her books, but Tori wanted to speak to her. The hallways of Hollywood Arts were starting to clear up as the two were now alone with each other.

"Vega."

"Oh, hey West." Tori shut her locked at looked at Jade. "Are you okay? You looked kind of down earlier."

"Its' nothing…."

"Jade, you know, you can talk to me right?"

"I know….that's the problem…...what your sister said really bugged me the other night…."

"MY sister? Bugged you?" Tori pointed at Jade. "Screw her! She sucks and you rule, Jade." Tori said with a smile.

"Tori….I never thought we would have this conversation ever."

"I know, but now we are a thing. And now, we can do this." Tori then kissed Jade on her lips, but Jade quickly pulled back.

"Tori, be careful! Someone could see us in public. I'm not ashamed of US at all…"

"I'm sorry. I just wanted…"

"I love you, Tori." Jade said with full confidence.

"I love you, Jade. You want to do something this weekend?"

"Hang at your place?" Jade quickly added.

"Yup." Tori winked at Jade and then walked slowly off to class. Tori couldn't help, but to look back at Jade with a small and then hit a wall. Jade gave off a small little chuckle before her girlfriend fixed herself and walked to class.

Even though the femme fetale was late for class, Jade still needed a moment for herself in the hallway next to her locker. Jade wasn't ashamed of herself for falling in love with Tori, but she felt like Tori didn't like Jade for who she was. Tori was drunk that night keep in mind off of…..well, strawberries. Jade decided she needed some extra help from her friends. So, after school, she decided to go to her ex, Beck, in the parking lot after school.

Jade decided to go up to Beck near his red corvette as Beck was checking for his trunk as he put his backpack there.

"Hey, Beck, can we talk?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Can I ask for some advice?"

"You asking ME for advice?"

"Beck."

"Alright, alright. I'm kidding. What do you need?"

"How can I prove that Tori loves me?"

"I mean….you two are technically going out."

"I'm talking about like….if you can FEEL it."

"I'm a bit confused."

"I don't think Tori loves me."

"What? That is a bit oddball statement. Why do you think that?"

"Because she just loves me out of the deep blue and it just doesn't feel right entirely."

"You want to know how to find out?" Jade just nodded in response to her. "Trust her. That is how you two will have a healthy relationship. If she loves you at your worst, then she loves you at your best. Try to remember your best moments together, and use it to your advantage."

Beck then decided to hop into his car and decided to drive off while waving at Jade. Jade thought to herself once again. Her best moments? It wasn't fully clear of what she should do. So she decided on Wednesday after school to talk to Sikowitz.

As Jade barged into Sikowitz's classroom, Sikowitz was drinking his usual coconuts and putting up some of his apples in a grocery bag.

"Oh, Jade! Surprised that you are here...after school...that is interesting."

"Can I ask for some advice?"

"About?" Sikowitz took a long sip of his coconut milk.

"I need some relationship advice..."

"Not again...you and Beck REALLY need to stop arguing all the time! It's bad for your pores!" Sikowitz continued to drink some of his milk.

"About me and Tori..." Sikowitz then spat out some of his coconut milk in another window next to the stage he normally teaches on.

"YOU AND TORI ARE...?"

Jade just responded to her.

"That...wow...I never thought that you two would ever..."

"Okay, it just happened! Like...I really like her and..."

"Oh, its' that I'm against it! Its' just...you two absolutely HATED each other...So what is the problem exactly?"

"How can I prove that Tori loves me for me?"

"I cannot really say that...but remember all the times I made you and Tori work together in class? And in plays?" Jade nodded in response to Sikowitz. "Well, those exercises and tests were MEANT to make you two work together and perform better. Because teamwork makes the dream work. To be honest, I never meant to make you two a couple, but if you both feel that way towards each other, then I'm happy you and Tori are a thing now."

"I'm honestly having a hard time following you now."

Sikowitz then pulled an apple from his grocery bag. "Take this apple, here. No matter happens even if eat it. It's still an apple. No matter if I have another apple seed and plant it in the ground, its' still going to give me an apple here. You may want to wish for an orange or a banana, but you are STILL going to get the same apple, right here in my hand."

"Sikowitz, an APPLE can't be the reason why Tori loves me!"

"MAYBE, it can." Sikowitz then broke the apple in half and gave one piece to Jade. "If you share your memories like an apple, you will begin to treasure it. Indulge every moment together like no other. Savor it like a sweet delicious apple. You both have to work together and enjoy every moment with whatever apples life can give you. Love can't be varied based on what fruits are made, but HOW we use the fruits. If you two can make that happen, then that right there is Love at its finest." Sikowitz ate one half of the apple while Jade still holding her apple. "Well, I'm off to take care of my neighbor's pet donkey. I'm getting paid in 2 week old coconuts!" Then he trailed off leaving the classroom.

Jade continued to be all alone with just her thoughts. What if Sikowitz was on to something? They did share multiple moments with each other on and off. More importantly...one big one...then Jade had an idea.

"Strawberries...that's how we got together in the first place." Jade then started to text Cat for a huge favor.

Jade: Hey, Cat. I need a favor.

Cat: Kay. Wassup?

Jade: You remember that Hobo guy you got the Strawberries from?

Cat: What about him?

Jade: Can we meet him tomorrow night? I got a deal for him.

Cat: Kay, Kay?

Thursday night had already fallen and the meeting place was some alley way near the Nozu restaurant. Cat and Jade drove to the disclosed location to where they met some random hobo who gave Cat the _special sauce _strawberries. The hobo just had some gaudy, trench coat filled with holes along with his blue jeans and some kind of red tobagon.

"Well...HELLO THERE!" The hobo said in a country voice.

"Um...hi..." Jade said in a scared tone. "Do you have the strawberries?"

"Sorry, little lassie! I only give my special stuff to special people and..."

"I'll give you a hundred bucks." Jade then pulled out a random hundred bucks out of her pocket. The hobo's attention was fixated on the money as he took it quickly.

"Give me 10 minutes and I-llllll get you straightened up!" The hobo went into his giant cardboard box as the two girls looked at the box because of how many glassy noises the box was making.

"Jade...can we talk?" Cat said to her. "I feel like you are really trying a bit hard for this..."

"Says the girl who gave me the strawberries in the first place!"

"Yeah...but I feel like Tori likes you for you..."

"Explain."

"Tori didn't kiss Beck while you two broke up, she REALLY wanted to try and be friends with you this ENTIRE time, Tori wanted to go after you after you both broke up at Tori's house..."

"What?" Jade turned her entire body to Cat.

"Y-yeah...after the last time you and Beck broke up at Tori's...she was really worried about you...after you left she didn't stop looking at the door you walked out of while we were playing cards...Tori really does care about you...I don't know if she loves you...but I do know Tori really does care about you..."

Jade's face turned into a small frown after Cat's words of truth...Jade didn't realize Tori wanted to go that far depths for her...maybe it was love after all.

"Here you go!" The hobo emerged from the box to give the Goth a bowl full of "fresh" strawberries with a lid. "Keep the lid. Your redheaded friend told me about how it went 'down and dirty' between your special friend, so I decided to-"

"I'd hide back in your box before you lose your own mouth, gramps." As Jade told the hobo to shut his trap, the hobo slid back in his box as Jade and Cat left the area and back to their respective homes.

The next day was the day that Tori and Jade would meet up for another date. Jade pulled up in Tori's driveway and texted her she was about to come in.

Jade: Vega.

Tori: West.

Jade: I'm here. May you unlock the door?

Tori: Door is unlocked.

Jade: M'kay.

Jade entered the house to find Tori in a teal t-shirt that said 'make it shine' along with some blue jeans with holes. Tori also had her glasses on and she was sitting on the couch expecting Jade, but Tori noticed the bowl full of strawberries in her hand.

"Jade...is that?"

Jade put the strawberries in the table and started to sit by Tori on the couch.

"There is something I want to do with you."

"I'm listening?"

"I want you to eat these with me."

"You do realize that those are dowsed with alcohol and whiskey, right?"

"That's the point." Tori's eyes then widened for a moment. "Tori, I want to find out why you love me, and THIS was the reason you fell in love with me. I want to find out if you really love me."

"By eating these together?"

"Yes, Tori. I really want to know if you love me."

"Jade..." Tori then let out a huge sigh.

"What?"

"I understand what you are feeling...you are confused...because I really do love you, Jade..."

"But Why? Why DO you love me? I treated you like crap. I hurt you. I tried to RUIN your life. The craziest thing is that I LOVE you, too...and we are supposed to HATE each other...but I can't...like I went to Beck and Sikowitz and even Cat for help just to figure out why I love you..."

"Well then..." Tori then took two strawberries from the bowl and gave one to Jade. "Then let's find out if our love is true, Nancy." Tori just gave Jade a smirk and then ate the strawberry. Jade followed by starting to eat three strawberries along with Tori eating two more then both of them took a break.

"How are you feeling?" Tori seemed a bit normal after a few minutes have passed.

"I'm good. I feel fine at the moment. Maybe we need to eat another one?"

"Or two?"

"Maybe three is nice."

Both of the girls started to eat five in stead and after an hour...

Tori started to feel a bit woozy while watching the TV, but Jade, on the other hand...

"Heyyyy, Tori..." Jade started to crawl on the couch that Tori was on then whispered in her ear. "Did ja miss me?"

Tori then nodded and smiled happily at Jade.

"Good Tori." Jade then started to kiss on Tori's lips passionately as she dug her fingers through the Latina's hair. "You make me happyyyyyy!" Jade then started to giggle very silently.

"Just like YOuuuuu make me happy!" Tori then hiccuped and then both of them laughed really loudly. "Heyyyy."

"Yes, honeyyyy."

"Let's have some fun."

"You mean like rip our clothes off funnn?" Jade then continued to kiss on Tori's neck.

"Closeee, but no...Like I have a few ideas...but keep going." Both of the girls laid back down on the couch as Jade started to make a few bite marks on Tori's neck again.

A little bit after both of the girls popped some popcorn and fed each other while they we both upside down on the couch. Then they started to randomly talk to each other.

"You know that dude, Sinjin?" Jade said confidently.

"Yeah, man?"

"He is such a creep. Like he makes sock puppet versions of me."

"Right? It's so weird. He does that about EVERYONE!"

"Sometimes, I feel like he is smart, but does a lot of stupid stuff..." Jade said with an agitated tone.

"Mind feeding me some popcorn, honey?" Tori said.

"Sure." Jade then tossed a piece of popcorn at Tori and missed completely.

"Haha...you suck!" Tori teased at Jade.

"That's the only thing you are gonna suck." Jade winked at Tori.

"West..." Tori gave Jade a stern look to Jade.

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" Jade decided to get into Tori's face and decided to tickle her on her sides. Jade and Tori started to have a bit more fun than they usually do.

Later on, Tori and Jade, who stole her glasses and put it on her face, started to put a random song as they danced together. They twirled each other and spun around just for the fun of it.

"Hey, Vega..come and dance with me." Jade started to do the Twist near her own girlfriend as Tori decided to go along with it. Tori decided to follow up with a dance move called the Batman by holding up her two main fingers and slowly slid them across her face in a goofy fashion causing the Goth to snicker a bit. Jade decided to the Monkey while Tori started to do the Swim towards Jade. Both girls started to become closer and closer to each other, or should I say inches. Tori started to the Monkey again and Jade mimicked her followed by Jade doing the Batman like Tori but with open palms this time. Neither girls couldn't keep their eyes of each other. Jade then slowly got up really close to Tori, about lip length, and just stood there with her signature smirk.

"Um...Jade?" Jade then around and slowly put her back against Tori's frontal body. Then Jade slowly slid up and down in a rather sexual way. Then she turned around and wrapped her arms around Tori's waist and pulled her closer to her.

"I want you, Tori. I want you so bad."

"Are you saying you love me?" Tori then put her arms on top of her shoulders.

"Tori..I love you...I don't care if we are both drunk."

Jade and Tori then pressed each other's lips together once more and felt nothing, but bliss...they made more memories than they did the other nights and days...Jade and Tori...really did love each other. Tori then held on to Jade's wrist in a calm manner and both of them went up to Tori's room.

They continued to kiss each other while in Tori's room and they both sat on Tori's unmade bed. Tori then started to take off Jade's long sleeved dark green shirt revealing her own black bra while Jade started to take off Tori's teal shirt and started to unbutton and unzip the blue jeans on the Latina.

"We are REALLY gonna do this again?" Jade said as she unbuttoned the jeans.

"Yeah...and I'm enjoying every minute of it, Jade." Tori then pushed Jade on her bed and Tori put them both under the covers now as Tori was on top of Jade.

"Awwww, look at Tori, she is finally all grown up..."

"I'll show you how grown up I am." Tori said while gritting her teeth.

"Then do it, Vega! Ruin me!" Jade yelled back with passion. As Tori pulled back the covers, they continued making their own 'memories'.

The Saturday morning following their own escapades, they both wake up to each other in their arms with just in their typical bra and under wear under the sheets.

"That's twice isn't it?" Tori said.

"Mmmhmmm." Jade was slowly rubbing Tori's right arm with her finger. "You know...I can get used to this." Jade then kissed Tori on her forehead.

"Yeah...me too...Jade...don't ever forget that I love you. I love you for you...Never forget that. No woman can ever replace you. No one can ever..." Tori was interrupted with a kiss on her lips for a few seconds.

"Shut and cuddle me, you weirdo." Jade then turned around in Tori's bed and placed Tori's arms around Jade's stomach as both girls started to fall asleep after Jade had responded with a simple...

"I love you, too...Walter..."

**The End**

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait guys. I have been swamped with real life stuff and trying to find me another job atm. **

**I'm trying to get back into Angela REALLY soon, but right now. I am trying to think of new stories. **

**Also, I forgot to mention that just because it's the END of this story doesn't mean I'm done with Victorious. I'm thinking about making a new story with a NEW character entirely. So stay tuned for that and follow this story, or my account. **

**Thank you all for sticking around and reading this! You guys rock!**


	6. Happy Anniversary Part I

**Strawberry Delight Ch. 6 (Happy Anniversary Part I)**

Hey, YOU THERE! You on your lousy little phone. Well, stop clicking and focus on me for a minute, pee brain.

It's me, Jade West. You HONESTLY thought the story was over, huh? Well, guess what, you dolt! You are W-R-O-N-G, Wrong!

Quick recap for those who didn't follow up, or should I say you neanderthals, for what happened.

I like Tori...if ANY OF YOU TELL ANYONE, I WILL USE MY SCISSORS ON YOU! I will hunt you and put you in the streets! Or in this case...well, might as well use an example to REALLY instill fear in you guys.

Once, it OFFICIALLY became me and Tori's first month anniversary in September and I thought...maybe we should do something memorable instead of just buying a gift.

It was Saturday the 20th of September and I decided to come to Tori's house.

"Hey, Jade." Tori had a smile on her face. A cute one as usual, ditsy, but cute. Tori had on her cute little pink hoodie with a black shirt on with some blue jeans and barefooted. "Come on in."

She shut the door behind me and I saw Tori's mom eating some waffles at their kitchen table. I assumed their father was at work.

"M'ey, Ade!" Tori's mother muffled as she ate her waffles.

"Hello, Ms. Vega. Good to see you again, too." I said as I sat next to my girlfriend. Yes, it is weird that I became polite to her parents, but I guess that's the perks of dating a goofball like Tori.

"Jade...I'm really sorry about not getting you something. I have been planning for over a month and..." I just told Tori to shut up by holding her hand a bit and rubbing it.

"It's fine. Really, but I DO have an idea." I pulled out my car keys and dangled them a bit to her.

"I...don't get what you mean." After Tori said that, I decided to put my keys in her hand and made her fully grasp it.

"Welcome to Jade's Driving School. I figured I would help you get your license, so that way you can get your car."

Tori's mom hacked up a bit of her waffle. "You really want to teach my daughter driving as a gift? Awwwwww!"

"Don't awwwww! She is gonna kill me." Tori said while standing up.

"Tori! At least, have some confidence in me! I want to help you." I said to her. "Let's just go to my car and I promise things will be okay."

Now, me and Tori went to my car to prove I do want to help her. Tori wanted to check my body, which I didn't mind, to see if I have my scissors on me. As a result, I didn't have them. Then she checked the back of my car to see if my shovel was there and it was not there. So, Tori then started to trust me on account of she thought I would hurt her.

We decided to go near a straight road near Shadowcreek Park. It was a giant desert with a straight road so Tori can practice her driving. Now, we both stopped near a stop sign that lead to the straight road so I could let Tori drive.

Tori was a bit nervous. I could tell cause' she did not keep her eyes off the road…..and we weren't driving yet.

"Alright, Tori. Grab the lever."

"Okay." She shifted the car into drive after pressing down the brake with her right foot. Then drove slow and straight.

"There you go. Look at you, Sally. You haven't even hit a deer yet."

"Don't make me nervous!"

"The key is to think that you own the road, Tori. That's all you got to do." As Tori continued to drive, she felt a bit more comfortable even if it was just a straight line. "You are getting a lot better. Keep this up and you will get a reward."

"Which is?"

My reward is me starting to touch Tori's legs. I slowly rubbed my fingers around her knee to tease her. "I wonder what your reward will be?"

"Um… Jade?"

My hand then went up near Tori's thigh causing Tori to tingle a bit. "Jade...I gotta pull over."

"Go ahead and slow down. Then pull over here. Just not too far." Tori slowly pulled over to the right side of the road as Tori just slowly moaned as I continued to rub her leg.

"Jade…."

"Good Tori. Once you get your license. You can drive me crazy." I whispered in her ear.

"Jade….I really want…."

"You want what, Tori?" Tori then pulled on my shirt and our lips nearly touched.

"I really want you...All of you..." She slowly moved her fingers through my hair.

"So, what are you gonna do about it?" I just gave her an evil smile that she loves so much.

As we nearly kissed...

Both of our phones went off from a few text messages. I didn't know we had service, but it killed the mood. We both got text messages from our group chat with all our friends. It was Andre who messaged first in the group chat.

Andre: Yo, guys. Did y'all hear about that giant party that some of the students are gonna have tonight? I won't be able to go cause of my Grandma.

Beck: No, I'm already out of town with my family. We are going to a funeral and won't be back until Monday afternoon.

Cat: Same. I got babysitting to do.

Robbie: Trina wants me to help her with some music project...

Rex: Major RIP.

Beck: Jade, Tori, you guys gonna go?

We both looked at each other after Beck's text.

"Do you want to go?" I asked Tori.

"Honestly...yeah...it can be a date and we can just chill."

I gave Tori a smile. It didn't matter if we went or not...I actually wanted to be with Tori. Yes, you heard that right.

Jade: Yeah, me and Tor are gonna go. We will let you know how it goes.

Beck: Don't cause too much trouble ;)

Robbie: Have fun!

Andre: Careful not to drink too much Wahoo Punch.

Cat: I wish you can see me right now!

Rex: Cat, baby, they can't see you.

Tori just laughed at the group chat and then looked at me.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

I guess she noticed I was a bit agitated from...well...

"I wanted to do it with you."

"Jade."

"You wanted to as well!"

"I know...but we used to get addicted to it."

"You...aren't wrong..." I put my elbow on my side door.

"We did over five times like last month and that was BEFORE we started dating."

"And its' been over thirty days since we did it, Vega."

"Okay, to be fair, it is fun when we do it, but not ALL the time. I want to know that I actually care about you."

"Fine, you win. I'll stop."

"Good." Tori then shifted back into gear and slowly drove back on the road without my supervision, but did it calmly and perfectly. "For now." I said giving her an evil look.

"Jade!"

It felt good when we argued here and there, but it wasn't an angry at each other argument. It was more about random stuff like the countries we wanted to go to and how Burt ate vegetables at a certain way. I'm glad we agreed we weren't friends, but I'm happy Tori is my girlfriend. Emphasis on MY.

Don't tell her I said that?

"So we are going to this party?" Tori said still driving.

"Yeah, we just stay for an hour and then go back to your place or mine or whatever."

"Did they ever say who is hosting?"

"Just some random students who invited us? I guess they are seniors like us?"

"They may be inviting cause we are seniors."

"Or super thirsty guys who want senior female flesh." I said rolling my eyes.

"A lot of people don't know we are together except our friends. You know that, right?"

"Screw what they say. Tonight is about US. Our anniversary."

"It is really weird hearing that from you." Tori said giving me a quick look then back at the road.

"RIGHT? I never thought we would say that to each other!"

"Well...I mean..."

"What?"

"Well..."

"Spit it out, Vega."

"Our 1 month anniversary isn't a bad thing."

I just looked at Tori for a second and then told her to pull over at the stop sign at the end of our road and then told her to get out the car for a second. Then both of us stood near my driver's seat outside in the cool desert.

"I didn't mean to..."

"It is actually kind of sweet, Vega."

"Why is that, West?"

I then pulled her by her chin and kissed her on the lips for a moment. "Cause' of that."

"We still gonna go to the party tonight?"

"Mhmmm."

"Happy Anniversary, Jade."

"Happy Anniversary, Tori."

Later on the same night, Andre texted us the address of the person's house the party took place at.

The house was about medium-sized with a light, greenish color and extremely tall in the middle of a small neighborhood. As we exited the car, we could loud bumping, rap music from inside of the house as light, pink colors emitted from the small windows where some kids decided to drink near the door that led to the inside of the party.

Me and Tori entered through the house with blaring music and decided to sit a couch where the music wasn't as loud. We both sat on a pink couch where it wasn't as crowded, but there were about two or three students talking to each other on some stairs.

I sat with my legs crossed while I saw Vega looking at me twitting her fingers with her back straight up in the couch. She kept exchanging looks at me. It's either she was nervous or really attracted to the stuff I had on. She always loved the blue jean jacket I wore on occasions.

Tori was spot on though...

Skinny Jeans, light-brown jacket, black boots, her cute, striped shirt with blue and purple hints. Tori actually outdid herself tonight.

"You want to come with me and get some food?" I told Tori.

"Y-yeah." I then held her wrist and we walked together to the kitchen where they served pizza and soft drinks...and alcohol...

So, I got me and Tori some pizza and some Spritz then proceeded back to our seats. Then we decided to chat amongst ourselves.

"Didn't expect to really to do this on our anniversary, huh?"

"Not really, Jade...I'm not having a bad time with you, but...I never thought there would be an 'our' anything..."

"Do you like it at least?"

"Yeah." Tori looked at Jade with a smile and continued to eat her Pepperoni pizza. Jade just laughed at Tori after Tori ate he slice. "What is so funny?"

"Just the way you smiled while eating your pizza."

"You are a dork, Jade..."

"Well, you are my dork, too. Vega."

"Jade...do you feel a bit woozy?"

Now that Tori mentioned it...I was feeling a bit woozy as well. I didn't understand why...

"That's impossible...we only drunk the Spritz...there is no way we can be hammered..."

"Wait...someone spiked OUR drinks...that has to be the only way..."

"I can't drive us home in this condition...we got to call Beck or Andre and see if they can take us home."

We tried calling Beck, Andre and Robbie to see if one of them could pick us up, but one random dude told us the service was out for a bit. So, now we were stuck at a random party, drunk…..

Tori and I went back to our spots on the couch we were on to think of a plan.

The problem was that we felt woozy as hell. We could barely think and Tori started to act differently. We tried laying down, but that didn't help. We saw a few people pass by us and look like we were extremely dumb or something. I don't know what to do. Tori then started to talk to me.

"Jade…" Tori slurred her words. I could tell she was intoxicated. She flopped her arm around my shoulder. "Are...you okay?"

"Yeaaahhhhh, I'm fine. I gotta stand up for a mom-" I then gave off a large belch. Tori then responded with a giant laugh like she actually heard a funny joke. "Don't laugh!"

"But it's so cute!"

"Vega! Come on! We gotta stand up." I then helped Tori stand up. Tori could barely walk almost. She could walk but she just looked at me with a flirtatious look. "Tori?"

"Come with me!" Tori then softly grabbed my hand and put it in her mouth and started to lick my fingers. Then she pulled them out of her mouth and giggled. "Very Tasty. I'd say Jade flavored."

"Tori...are you okay?" Tori then slowly walked towards another room with my hand in hers as we walked together to a room where everyone was doing karaoke. It was packed with other students we saw from Hollywood Arts and then some random people. My vision was starting to be slurred, but I saw a man and a woman singing in the middle of the living room with the lyrics poping up behind them on some kind of large projector screen.

Man & Woman: _Hit me with your best shot! Just hit me with your best shot! Fly me away-y-y-y-y! _

The entire room cheered for the two as they went back to the couch together. Then everyone resumed their conversation and chit-chat.

"Jade…."

"Whatttt?" I started to slur my words, too.

"Let's sing together!"

"But I don't wannaaaa"

"Pretty please?" Tori gave me some kind of baby eyes.

"D'oh, okay. Just for you." I then pinched Tori's face cheeks. "You pick the song."

"Let's go!" Tori held my hand again and chose a song on a computer next to projector and grabbed two Microphones for us.

"What did you choose?"

"Cuban Pete!"

"I'm sorry….why?"

"Just do sing with me!" Tori said in a cheerful tone. A random song….but I'll give it a shot. As the song played Tori started to shake her hips and the crowd cheered for her and clapped to the beat of the song. I was fascinated as Tori looked at me while she danced. I couldn't help but to dance a long.

Tori: _They call me Cuban Pete, I'm the King of the Rumba Beat, when I play the Maracas I go Chick-chicky boom, chick, chicky boom!_

_Me: Yes sir, I'm Cuban Pete, __I'm the craze, of my native street_

_When I start to dance, everything goes_

_Chick chicky boom, Chick chicky boom_

Tori: _The senorita's they sing And then they swing with their rumbero._

_It's very nice! _

_Me: So full of spice_

Tori just looked at me with a smirk when I jumped in her verses.

_Both: And when they dance and they bring a happy ring_

_They're a care-o, singing a song..._

_All the day long!_

_Tori: So if you like the beat_

_Take a lesson from Cuban Pete_

_And I'll teach you to_

_Chick chicky boom_

_Chick chicky boom_

_Chick chicky boom!_

Jade: _He's honestly a modest guyyyy, although he's the hottest guyyyy, In Havannaaaa, In Havanna!_

Jade then came from behind me and sung the next voice.

_Tori: Si Senorita, I know that you would like to chicky boom chick._

_It's very nice! So full of spice!_

_I place my hand on your hip and if you will just give me your hand_

Both of us: _Then we shall try_

_Just you and I... AYE-AYE-AYE!_

_So if you like the beat_

_Take a lesson from Cuban Pete_

_And I'll teach you to_

_Chick chicky boom_

_Chick chicky boom_

_Chick chicky boom! _

As the beat continued as our song ended, Tori started to twirl me around and cha cha up the stairs during the end of the song. We didn't care about the crowd cheering for us….I apparently wanted to be alone with her.

Tori then held my hand as we went into some kind of guest room with a nice clean bed with white sheets and white pillows and bedding. We just sat on the bed and giggled with each other.

"That was really funnnn." Tori said.

"Yeahh, it was, Tori. You are the best., You know that?"

"You are the best girlfriend in the world."

"Girlfriend?"

"Yes." Tori then started to hold my arms and kiss me on my lips. I couldn't help but to close my eyes and enjoy it. She just then pushed me on the bed and got on top of me. She wasn't trying to hurt me and at all. She really didn't mind at all. Tori then started to kiss my neck slowly and whispered stuff in my ear. "I want you, Jade. Everything about you is so sexy."

"Tori...I love you."

"I want all of you. I want to feel you."

"Um….Tori?"

"I want to do so many things to you its' nuts…"

"Tori!" She then stopped kissing my neck and gave me a concerned look. Even though she was drunk. "Can we slow down..? Please?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go that far."

I then decided to pull Tori into the covers and kissed her on the lips. "I love you….so much." And then Tori went to sleep and then….I followed through with her by holding her hand while I went to sleep.

**Sorry for the long wait guys. But there is gonna be a 2nd part to this as well! It will be a bit later! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Strawberry Delight Ch. 6.5 (I am dreaming aren't I?)**

Now, its my turn to tell the story. Don't worry, Jade is fine.

Except...its different...it felt real...but it felt off.

Instead of taking place where we last left off, apparently we were at school... I was at our usual lunch table by myself in my striped shirt with blue and pink colors and some blue denim jeans.

At the lunch table, I was writing some to Jade...?

_My dearest Goth, I can't help to think of you. _

_Every time you open your mouth, I can't help but to swoon _

_Over how melodious your voice is when you sing_

_My heart is overwhelmed with joy, that is what you bring_

_Even though you hate me like you say you do_

_Yet we share a lot more moments than you think, way more than two_

_Whenever I open a dictionary, there is a picture of you, right next to the word talented _

_People consider you mean spirited and awful, while I consider you gallanted _

_Yes, you gave me heartburns and mostly headaches_

_But the heartsburns are really how fast my heart beats and quakes_

_You may read this and think I'm a total pervert _

_But that is not the message that I simply want to convert_

_The message I want to convey to you, my dearest Jade_

_Is how much I care for you, that is what I want to display_

_The only thing that I ask, or even demand_

_Is that I wish to be with you, by your side, hand in hand_

_If you want to find out my identity_

_Then go to the place where all plays have taken place_

_Therefore, meet me there and that's where I shall show my face_

_Go there at 4 pm and that's where I'll be_

"Whatcha doing?" Robbie then showed up with Rex and sat by me as I put the letter in my purse.

"Oh, setting up my college letters since our senior year is around the corner."

"It is that time isn't it? To really think about our future?"

"You have a future?" Rex retorted causing them to argue. Just the distraction I needed. I was going to tell them bye, but I just didn't worry about it and went to the hallway where it was completely empty. Then I slid the letter within Jade's locker and quickly went back outside.

But why was I making a letter to Jade? Aren't we already a thing...? Something isn't right...

About an hour later, Jade found the letter and our group consisting of me, Beck, Andre, Cat, Robbie and Rex looked at it together.

I hope they didn't think it was me.

"Well, what does it say?" Robbie asked.

"Will you wait?" Jade said as she opened it and started to read it out loud. "My dearest Goth, I can't help to think of you. Every time you open your mouth, I can't help but to swoon over how melodious your voice is when you sing my heart is overwhelmed with joy, that is what you bring."

"What is this corny stuff?" Rex said before Cat bopped her on his tiny head.

"Shush! Jade is reading a bed time story!"

"Even though you hate me like you say you do yet we share a lot more moments than you think, way more than two whenever I open a dictionary, there is a picture of you, right next to the word talented people consider you mean spirited and awful, while I consider you gallanted"

"Um...I'm sorry. Gallanted?" Andre interrupted.

"What on earth is Gallanted?" Beck said.

"One time I had a horse and gallanted all over my brother once."

"Cat, sweetie...not gallanted, galloped..." Jade said in a rather concerned tone.

"I believe gallanted means with bravery or heroic."

"I'm gonna keep reading now...so quiet, nerd. Yes, you gave me heartburns and mostly headaches, But the heartburns are really how fast my heart beats and quakes, you may read this and think I'm a total pervert but that is not the message that I simply want to convert the message I want to convey to you, my dearest Jade. Is how much I care for you, that is what I want to display the only thing that I ask, or even demand is that I wish to be with you, by your side, hand in hand if you want to find out my identity then go to the place where all plays have taken place therefore, meet me there and that's where I shall show my face; go there at 4 pm and that's where I'll be."

"Awwww, that is really sweet. And secretive, too. Like a secret agent." Cat said with a giggle.

"This is REALLY corny, though. I think I might know who would write this."

I grew a bit concerned a minute...but Jade should know I like her already. We should be in the bed together right now...Yes, I know that is weird, but something IS NOT RIGHT HERE. And I should be saying this out loud to EVERYONE here, but there is like something that is telling me other wise.

"Sinjin had to write this. The vocabulary screams out he did it."

"I don't know if Sinjin wrote this." Andre replied to her.

"Yeah, this is WAY too sweet to be Sinjin's wording. That and Sinjin doesn't have THIS good handwriting either." Beck said holding the paper.

Beck...don't say anything.

"Actually, yeah. This isn't Sinjin's handwriting. Its' too feminine to be Sinjin's." Robbie said.

"Robbie, if this is your doing I'm gonna-" Jade said clenching his fist.

"It's not me! Honest!"

"Well, if it isn't anyone here. Is Sinjin here at school today or has anyone seen him?"

All of us shook our heads no in response to Jade. Jade then gave her signature smirk to us and then left out the doors leading to the outside.

I was starting to get a bit scared for what Jade was going to do to 'Sinjin', but I had to go up to the Theater in the school like I promised.

So 4 pm came and I was about to enter through the doors, I peaked my head through the door to see Jade pacing through the doors and see him kick down a chair with full force.

"COME ON, SINJIN! That poem you made! That was REAL CUTE. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NO? YOU DIRTY RASCAL! COME OUT AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!" Jade was still pacing around the room.

So, I decided to come in while she still was ready. Jade then turned around to me. She wasn't ready to attack me, but still surprised.

"Vega, perfect, help me hunt down, Sinjin. You got any clues? He is TOO MUCH OF A COWARD, to come out."

"Yeah...about that...Sinjin isn't coming.."

"Huh? He told you...WHat did he tell you."

"Sinjin didn't write that letter...I did."

Jade then gave me a glaring look for about a few seconds then just gave me a loud laugh. "Tori, that was a good one."

"Jade..."

"What? Tori...spit it out. What is going on? If you got something to say, then say it. You are wasting my time here."

I took a deep breath and yelled out, "I wrote the poem and I want to go out with you!"

Jade had stunned look on her face and responded with a "What?"

"I'm asking you out on a date!"

"Tori...this is one big joke isn't it? I get it, you win. you have the last laugh because I don't see how you can prove that you-"

I just put my hands on her face cheeks and kissed on her lips for a few seconds and after I kissed her. Her eyes were still wide open.

"Jade...i'm sorry..." I then noticed that my hand was in Jade's hand. Jade quickly pulled away in shock, but not in fear.

"Tori...what are you doing later?"

"Nothing...why?"

"Come with me."

"Why?"

"Just...come with me, please..."

So, now, I'm stuck inside of the car of Jade West….she was taking me outside of Beverly Hills and into some kind of desert.

"Jade...where are we?" Jade completely ignored me and kept driving at a slow pace. I was starting to get a bit scared so I tried unlocking the door and the passenger door in the front wouldn't open. Jade then slowed parked the car on the side of the road and just plopped her head back on her car seat in what seemed like exhaustion. I stopped my attempt in escaping her car and asked her what was wrong.

"Jade...what's wrong?"

"Tori….your feelings for me just came out of nowhere and...I don't know what to say…"

"I just think you are really talented and…."

"Not that! Its just….I hated you so much and I was rude to you and for you to say to like me…."

"Wow….way to tell me you aren't into me."

After what I said, Jade let out a giant sigh before what she was about to say next, "That's kind of the thing…..I never said I wasn't into you."

We both looked at each other for a minute after Jade said that. "The fact is what shocks me is….UGH! I wanted to get rid of you ever since you set FOOT in Hollywood Arts and now that you tell me how you feel….I don't want to. The fact of US being a couple could never, ever, I mean EVER crossed my mind….but now….its' possible….and I never thought those words would leave my mouth either…"

Jade...how can you not remember us being a couple before? Something isn't right.

"Tori...I mean, Vega...what do you want?"

My body moved on its' own and started to unbuckle my seat belt. "I want...I mean, I hope to be more than just friends….and I think I want to…." Jade then looked at me like I saw a ghost. Then I leaned in and kissed her on her lips again then I started to rub her arm to show I cared for her while I kissed her.

Wait a minute….

"This is a dream, isnt' it?" I said out loud.

"Then its' time to make that dream come true then…" Jade gave me an evil look like she was about to hurt me. So, she grabbed my face and kissed me on my lips. She gave me a natural smile after the kiss and then we gave each other a big hug.

After that we decided to go back to my place for a bit and hang out for a small bit of time.

"So...we are a couple now."

"You know you don't have to say it out loud." Jade remarked.

"I mean its' true." I then held Jade's hand we laid down on the couch together.

"You are doing it wrong, Tori."

"Huh?"

Tori then put her shoulder underneath my head to make it like a pillow. "That's how you are supposed to do it."

"Jade…." I felt drowsy for some reason and my eyelids then fell shut as I passed out.

Then when I woke up...right where we left off…..Jade was still knocked out sleeping like a baby. Her arms were wrapped around me and she had a cute smile on her face. Both of us apparently are barely clothed….I'm guessing its' from last night.

Jade then woke up from her sleep and checked if I was okay. I nodded in response.

"Do you remember anything?" I kissed her forehead after she said that.

"Yeah...I remember everything."

Jade smiled back at me and then we continued to lay down in peace and harmony.

Jade's phone started to ring as well as mine. Cat was calling Jade then Andre was trying to video chat me. We both put our t shirts on at least before we answered our respective calls.

"Andre….Beck? What are you doing at Andre's house?"

"That's not the point….is Cat on the phone?" Andre seemed a bit worried. "Put her on speaker if you are able to."

"Cat, you are on speaker."

"Kay, kay."

"Did either one of you see the post from last night?" Beck said out loud.

Me and Jade were confused about what they were talking about. Then Beck pulled up his phone and put the post on Andre's screen.

It wasn't just any photo…

Someone took a photo of us while we were sleeping in the room together with barely and clothing…..

**Well, sorry for the long wait. I have had a lot to deal with these past couple of weeks. Mainly regarding work. Be sure to wait for this weekend for the Story Finale of Strawberry Delight. Also, as of RIGHT NOW. I am also working on the Angela story, so that should be out today as well. Hope everyone is doing well!**


	8. Condition on Stories

Condition of Stories

I know, I know. A LOT of you guys are a bit mad at me because I didn't post the chapter in time and...I rarely had time to due to some issues with myself and issues at work because it has been very overwhelming.

The GOOD news is that I have been working on the next chapter for Angela along with the final chapter for Angela as well. Don't worry, I'm not going to stop Strawberry Delight whatsoever. In fact, I am going to reveal BETTER news.

There will be sequels to both Angela and Strawberry Delight! (Kind of)

I'm not going to reveal the names of these stories, but ONE of them I am planning on making something BIG. Like a giant crossover journey to say the least.

But both of these stories are in the works. A Day in the Life of Nanette PT 4 will be out soon I promise no later than a week as well as the finale of Strawberry Delight. If you haven't read my Angela Anaconda story yet, I HIGHLY recommend you read it if you are interested. As of right now though, sadly, Strawberry Delight is on a VERY short hiatus for the time being.

I have honestly been depressed this past week and I probably got another long week tomorrow...but now that I think about it...I may do something small for Halloween possibly. Let's just see what this week holds.

I am deeply sorry about all this you guys and I actually do feel a bit bad because I have been overwhelmed. To all those who have been patient and loved my story so far, Thank you. We aren't even close to the end of the road, but I will say this: it is going to be a fun road. You guys are awesome hands down, Victorious/Angela Anaconda fans/non-fans.


	9. Chapter 9

**Strawberry Delight Ch. ? Happy Anniversary Part II**

I'm really agitated…..

As I was driving and Tori was in the passenger seat beside me looking out the window, I felt angry….

Angry that someone would take a photo of us like that….

"Jade! Slow down. You are going over the speed limit a bit!" I noticed Tori told me I was going 15 over and decided to slow down a bit within the town. I'm just glad I didn't hit anyone.

Apparently, I was experiencing road rage...so I pulled over to the parking lot outside of Nozu's to get some breathing room.

"Jade...are you okay?"

"No! I'm not okay! Someone took a PHOTO OF US and now the entire SCHOOL knows it." I could barely think right now. "DAMN IT!"

"Jade...its okay." Tori then decided to hold my hand on the console of my car. "Let's just find out and think….who would be the ONLY person who could have known we were at that party?"

There is no way our friends would do it...Sikowitz would be out of his mind to take a photo of us….Ok, scratch that...but he couldn't have done it.

Burt or Sinjin are too weird to do that…..

"It wasn't our friends that would have to mean someone who is super unpopular…."

Me and Tori then looked at each other with glances of fear with the possibility of who it may be. Then we gave each other an angry look.

"You don't think…"

"No way…" Tori said in response. Then her phone went off.

It was a text from her mom.

"_Honey, can you please come home? We need to talk. Me and your father are worried about you."_

"Crap." Tori groaned.

"Is that from your mom?" Tori nodded yes. "Let's go to your house and we can do this together. We can tell her what happened."

Thirty minutes later, we arrived at Tori's house. Tori was very hesitant to open the door. So, I held her hand and I opened the door for her and proceeded to enter her home. We saw Tori's father on the phone and her mom pacing around the piano. Then turned to our direction to me and Tori holding hands. She rushed to us and gave Tori a giant hug.

"Honey…." Tori's dad then dropped his phone on the dinner table and then joined in with Tori's mom in a family hug. He then dragged my hand and made me join the hug…..even though I'm not the biggest fan of hugs. All of us then sat on the living room couches as her parents wanted to talk to us.

"Tori….Jade….we have no problem with what you two have become….and we are happy you are together….but what happened that night? That is something I want to know….." Tori's dad had an expression of fear on his face.

"They spiked our drinks, Dad…."

"Yeah, we even had just a beverage. Spritz to be precise."

"Are you sure that is what happened?" Tori's mom gave looks at me and her daughter.

"Yes, we tried calling Robbie, Cat, and Andre...but we had no signal as we were intoxicated…"

"Then we sang a song together, went to bed, and the next morning our friends told us about the photo on the Slap."

"I called the police and we are trying to find the people who did this." As Tori's dad said that, I didn't think things would escalate that quickly. "As of tomorrow, we are going to conduct an investigation because WHOEVER took that photo and intoxicated your drinks is going to be behind bars. For a VERY long time."

"We are just happy you two are okay. Just be careful next time." Tori's mom said to us.

While I was a bit relieved, Tori did still have a worried face on her….

"What's up, my peeps?" Trina said as she came down the stairs. "Hey, sis. Oh, its' you again." She stopped next to the piano and just stared at me. Me and Tori both gave her looks back at her.

"What? You looked like you both just saw a ghost."

"It was you!" Tori said out loud. Then me and Jade stood up.

"I really have no idea what you are talking about…"

"Don't you play dumb, you boob! You are the one who took the photo of us at the party!" I screamed at Trina.

"Umm….what party?"

"This ISN'T a joke, Trina. The way you spiked us was NOT cool." Tori crossed her arms. Trina was caught red-handed.

"What party? I've been getting Robbie's help all day yesterday…." Trina said in a confused tone.

"That is a load of bull! No one mentioned that Robbie was studying this weekend OR with anyone."

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door. Tori's dad opened up the door and there was Robbie, oddly enough.

"Hey guys." Robbie as usual had his little puppet with him as well. "Trina, you ready to review for the Special Effects exam?"

"You are helping Trina study?" I said to Robbie.

"Yeah...sorry, I forgot to mention that to you guys. I've been helping Trina study for the exam."

"Only to massage her feet, though." Rex added.

"Rex!"

"What? I have to get my daily dose of misery on you, man."

"Well, COME ON! Let's go study in my room. The test is tomorrow." Trina exclaimed.

"Yay!"

"Don't get your hopes up, Rob." Robbie said as they left the vicinity of the living room.

"Wait….so if your sister didn't take the photo….then who did it?"

"We will find out soon. Both of you need to resume your everyday lives and continue like nothing happened. The police will be on the case."

So, now….the best thing we could do was to wait…..the worst action you could ever do.

We waited until Wednesday came along and then during Sikowitz' class our very own Guidance Counselor, Lane Napper…..he is rather an oddball. He just popped his head out of the door.

"Hey Sikowitz. I need to borrow Tori and Jade for small second." Sikowitz nodded then resumed teaching. Tori looked like she just committed a crime and was about to go to jail for it. But she never committed a crime.

So, me and Tori were now outside of the classroom and he wanted to talk to us alone.

"We found out who it was and the police are interrogating her for more questions."

We both looked at each other in total relief after what Lane said to us.

"That's great! Well….who was it?"

"I would tell you both since you both have been through a lot, but the police REALLY want me to stay anonymous. She kept saying stuff about how Hollywood Arts sucked, and how it was a school for _wannabes_ or something like that."

When Lane told me who it was, I remembered exactly who it was. It was a dumb girl named Tara. She was some dumb blonde's friend at Karaoke Dokie who was hitting on Beck's friend. Why us though?

After class I decided to talk to Tori near her lockers about WHO spiked our drinks.

"Who?" Tori was still confused.

"She was the girl trying to hit on Karaoke Dokie and was friends with the owners daughter. Remember? It was the first time you went there and dressed up as a nerdy woman?"

"OH Yeah!...so what are we gonna do now?"

"I got a little plan…."

"A plan? What plan? She should be locked up in a few days."

"That is true, Ms. Vega, but in this case, they need hard evidence. She technically put the evidence IN our bodies, and the only witnesses were us. Even if they find evidence at the party, which we can't remember where, the case could days, months, or even a year. Maybe even more than that."

"But they are interrogating her right now aren't they?" Tori said as she shut her locker for the day.

"Even with a confession, it could still take a while, and I want to find out why ...and get some revenge…"

"I'm in." Tori quickly said.

"But I haven't even…."

"I said I'm in. Alright….so what's the plan?"

I just gave her a giant smirk and she just gave a giant "What?" in total confusion.

**To Be Concluded…..**

**I know guys. I promised the finale...but I have been swamped again and I figured this would be a good point to stop cause it is going to be a long one and I wanted to give this more time. But this week and/or Saturday**, **will be the finale. I got more wiggle room this week-ish and I have more time to work on Angela AND the finale for this story.**

**You guys have been really sweet and kind with your reviews. Thanks for all you guys do and thanks for the positivity you guys are giving me. Thank you again. **

**I hope you guys have a safe and warm week and if you guys want to talk to me about ANYTHING, then I'm here for you. :)**


	10. Strawberry Delight Finale

**Strawberry Delight Ch. 8 Revenge Served Sweet**

"Why am I doing this again?" Beck asked on the phone. Me and Tori were outside of Karaoke Dokie outside near the entrance in an alleyway.

"To lure out Tara so we can get answers out of her." I said to Beck. It was a bit cold outside so we just got some random hoodies that Tori gave us. "She was head over heels for you the last time we went there and we gotta figure out WHY she did this, so we can use it as evidence and slam her behind bars."

"Alright. Just give me some time. I'll call you when she gets here. She is supposed to be here now." Beck then hung up.

"We look like we are gonna mug someone." Tori said to me.

"I feel like we should, but we are just interrogating her." Tori was wearing a pink hoodie and a black hoodie for me. I'm not the biggest fan of hoodies, but I felt like it just in case."

"You look good at least." Tori said with a smile.

"I know...but you look good, too." Tori smiled briefly back at me when I said it back. The mood felt heavy so I tried to lighten it up for Tori's sake.

"Can we talk for a second?" Tori asked me. "Have you ever thought of us as even a legit couple in like….ever?"

"Actually, no…the thought is kind of scary."

"I mean….you enjoy the time we had together….right?"

"Why are you trying to play 20 questions with me, Vega?"

"Because its' too good to be true that you and I are IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER. Think about it….the fact you and I like that….really doesn't agitate you?"

Tori did make a point….Every fight….every spout of anger and spite we had with each other…..every time when we were forced to work together….Tori wanted to help me….she wasn't selfish about it at all….and she wanted to be with me….after all I did to her…..

"No...it actually doesn't…."

My phone then buzzed off due to a text message from Beck. It said: "Tara took the bait. She is going down the alleyway in less than a few seconds." That means its' showtime for us.

"Tori, go ahead and hide…." I turned around and saw that Tori either was invisible, got scared and left, or probably hid some place. So I did the same thing and hid behind a dumpster. Then I saw the dumb blonde in the alleyway waiting for her precious Beck.

"Alright. I'm out here, Beck. Where are you, honey?"

"Right here, Blondie." I said as I appeared from the dumpster.

"Oh, lord. It's you again. What do you want?"

"You know EXACTLY what I want."

"What are you talking about?"

Tori then jumped out of a trash can and flung Tara against a brick wall. I'm not gonna lie, she even scared me a bit.

"You know EXACTLY what we are talking about!"

"That's what I said….okay, but seriously. Why did you take those photos? You might as well spill it. You are already screwed."

"I ain't telling you anything."

"You want to babysit my sister Trina again?"

"NO! Fine….I'll tell you...just let me go." Tori then let go of Tara. "It was Ryder Daniels…..he was really cute and he just saw you two and followed you both that night we all went to the party…." Tara then just ran away.

To be honest, that was all the information we needed….I am shocked he wanted to try and do this to Tori AGAIN…..he needs to learn to let it go…..this guy has a serious problem.

"So...why does he want to go at you AGAIN?" I said to Tori.

"He needs to grow up. This is honestly a sick plan just to get back at me. All evidence points to her….and not Ryder….What are we gonna do?"

"I think I have an idea. Vega, do you still have Ryder's number?"

"Yeah...I just forgot to delete it, why?"

The next night, I made Tori call Ryder Daniels over to her house so they could have a 'chat'. I was hidden behind the stairs with my tiny shovel. Just bear with me a minute…

"Hey, Ryder." Tori said opening the door.

"Hey...it's actually good to see you again." Both Ryder and Tori sat down on the couch together.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?"

"Well, I just wanted to apologize for how rude I was the last time we encountered each other….and" Tori took a quick glance at me as I crept over to Ryder slowly with my tiny shovel.

"Woah, that is a shock...I figured you moved on or something like…." Ryder then turned around because apparently I made a bit of noise. "Well, hello?"

Tori then grabbed a very, large textbook and wacked Ryder on top of the head knocking him unconscious.

Then me and Tori stuffed Ryder Daniels in the back seat of my car. No, we aren't gonna put him in the back of the truck. We aren't mad men. He was still unconscious, but we were gonna drop him off in the desert like we SHOULD have done the first time. Now, as we dropped him off near the desert outside of Beverly Hills, we put a small note on him that said:

"_Dear Ryder Daniels, _

_ We heard about how you took photos of us AND made someone take the fall for you for what you did. So, think of this as a lesson. If you do this EVER AGAIN or take ANY PHOTOS OF ANYONE SLEEPING TOGETHER. We will return the favor once again. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Anonymous_

Back at Tori's place, we decided to sit down for a second.

"We did it! We got our revenge!"

"Yeah….we did."

"Why the sad Boo Boo face, Vega?"

"The entire school still knows about _us_ and some of them are just gonna make fun of us for it…..on top of that….he made it seem like it was just a joke."

"We aren't a joke...I mean, forget him...you know what? The night is still young, and we can do whatever you want that makes you happy. So, what is one thing you want to do?"

I regret asking her that now. Because Tori made the weirdest thing….I have ever seen….

"Spicy Tuna Sushi Rolls?" They don't taste bad at all. It just looks like one giant lump of Sushi. "This…..is really weird….but I really like it, Vega."

"I like you…..Thank you for everything, Jade."

I let out a small sigh before telling her. "Thank you for everything, Vega."

** The End**

**I am so sorry for the long wait on this….really I am. I wanted to provide something for Christmas at least. Thank you guys SOOOO much for believing in me and all you guys do. Thank you guys :) **


	11. Strawberry Delight Secret

**Strawberry Delight Secret Chapter Ch.1 **

**The Gift of the Magi**

I know this story was meant to be over, but I just had to talk about this cute little moment I had with Jade at Christmas.

**December 1****st**

All of us were in Sikowitz's class and Sikowitz was explaining about assigning us Secret Santas. Now, I bet you are expecting me and Jade to be paired up for our Secret Santas again...right? Nope.

This time...I got Robbie Shapiro...and I had no idea who's Jade was.

"Now, I want you to give your presents on exactly..." Sikowitz then walked over to his orange overmitt and then announced the date to give the presents. "December 24th."

All of us then started to talk to each other and wondered how that would even work since that is Christmas Eve and we all maybe busy with our families.

"Hang on, Hang on..." Sikowitz exclaimed causing us to cease our talking "_But Sikowitz, school is closed. What ever shall we do? _I asked the school to allow us to have this classroom open EXACTLY for one hour for our first official...Robbie, give me a drum roll, please!"

"Rex, can you make some drum roll noises?" Rex then immediately attempted to make drum roll noises from his mouth after Robbie asked then stopped after two seconds.

"Our first Official Christmas Eve Eve Party! Its not gonna be early in the morning I promise! We will have it at 9:30 a.m. so you sleeping beauties an uglies can get your rest beforehand.

So, this time, I guess I have Robbie Shapiro as my Secret Santa this year. Although, after class instead of Jade approaching me, it was my Secret Santa...Robbie and his little puppet.

"Hey...Tori..." He seemed a bit anxious for a bit. "Can I ask for a favor?"

"What's up?" I said shutting my locker.

"See, I'm Cat's Secret Santa and I want to surprise her...so can you give me some ideas?"

"Honestly...I think I can help you. Merry Christmas, Robbie!" I said with a smile.

"You are my Secret Santa?"

"Yeah! I'll help you, buddy."

"You will? I don't know how to repay you."

"Let me talk to Trina and see if she can hook you up with something nice." On that note, I thought of an idea that I could do for Jade. Even if we aren't each other's Secret Santa. "Robbie, can I ask something?"

"What you need?"

"After I help you with Cat, can you teach me something? I want to learn the guitar."

"You do?" Robbie was shocked at her request. "Why?"

"I want to do a song for Jade."

"Really? That's an odd request."

"I mean...I want to do something special besides just give her a gift."

"Well...alright. Just help me after you talk to Trina. Then Ill show you some Guitary Robbie Techniques."

"Guitary Robbie Techniques...?"

"Yo, Rob. We gotta work on your names for like...everything..." Rex said in disappointment.

**Jade's POV**

I'm not Tori's Secret Santa this year...but apparently I'm Andre's... Well, could be worse, I could be Robbie's. Maybe I'll do something for Tori. The problem is. I have no idea what.

Although, Andre is a bit easier since he has been telling the us about how he has no idea what to get his Grandmother. So I decided..."Hey, Andre." I spoke to him on the stairs in the usual hallway.

"OH, Hey, Jade. What's poppin?"

"A little birdy told me you were having trouble finding a gift for your Grandma, so I figured I could assist you."

"Wait are you..." Andre took a minute to let it sink it. "Oh thank God, I thought Rex was my Secret Santa.

"Um...how would you guess that..." I shook my head in confusion. "Okay, so what are things that your Grandma likes?"

"Umm, lets see..." Andre started pacing to his locker and I proceeded to follow him. "When I was younger, before she went insane of course. She taught me how to play Mahjong and she loved every minute of it. I remember where we played Mahjong until midnight...then eat some mayo..."

"That was the weirdest story I've ever heard...well, let's just go online and figure out where we can find a Mahjong set for her."

"Yes! That's a good idea!" Andre immediately pulled out his Pearphone and looked up where to get a Mahjong set. Apparently, they were super expensive. "Why the chiz are they so expensive?"

Each Mahjong set was online was over one hundred bucks to even two hundred bucks. On top of that, the shipping would be PAST December 25th, so that would be a horrible option. "Andre, try to look it up on Wanko's Warehouse and see if they have anything."

"Alright...um..." Andre looked it in constantly to find some in stock. "There are a few called the _American Wholesaler Linda Li_ Mahjong Set...its' about 60 bucks!"

"So, its possible for us to get it. Let me get it for you so you can give it to your Grandma."

"You will? You sure you want to do this?"

"Consider it my Secret Santa...after this. I'm gonna figure out what to get Tori."

"Let me help you. You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours." Andre said punching my shoulder playfully. I just glare at him in response. "Or I won't...I'll just help you with your gift...I'll see you at Wanko's this Friday night?"

"Yeah..."

**Tori's POV **

**December 5****th****, Thursday Night **

Now, I had to play my part. I had to speak to Trina and ask for some of her...stuff... So I decided to ask her at our house a bit before she started doing her...yodeling exercises.

"Trina...can I ask a favor?"

"Yessss?"

"I am trying to get something for my friend, Robbie, to give to his girlfriend, Cat."

"Since when are Cat and that nerd a thing?" Trina was super shocked apparently from what I said.

"I have no idea, but I just need your help. Can you help me find something?" Trina then rushed to her room and then came back with diamond necklace with circular pearls for such a beautiful pattern. "Seriously...you are gonna give me this...? Trina, thank..." Trina then pulled the necklace away from me.

"You are gonna have it on ONE condition." Trina said with an evil smile.

"What's that?"

**December 6****th****, Friday Night outside of Wanko's Warehouse**

**Jade's POV**

Later on, we decided to wait outside the entrance of Wanko's Warehouse to try and find that Mahjong set for Andre's Grandma. There was just one problem though...

"Why is the line so long on the first Friday of December?" I was beyond angry at this point.

"It may be because Christmas is coming, but THIS is straight up ridiculous."

The two of us were outside the department store's wall about 5 feet away from the entrance on the left. We had no idea why this time it was packed. Normally, Black Friday would be packed...but this is ridiculous.

"I do appreciate you for helping me out with this. I really do, Jade."

"Yeah...this just better be worth it." Both of us just decided to sit down for a bit until the line started to move.

"So, did you figure out what you wanted to do for Tori, yet?"

"No...this is actually easier because I actually know what YOU want...Tori is practically a wild card."

"You'll figure out something. You've known her for a while."

I have known her for a while...Let's see. She loves to sing and she isn't...bad...Maybe, what if I wrote a song for her? What if I chose a song for her and she really likes it? I can borrow Robbie's guitar...or steal one, worst case scenario. All I need to do now is think of a song.

"Hey, Jade. The line is finally moving!" Andre got exstatic and jumped up and ran inside the building along with the others. I didn't feel like getting trampled, so I just walked on in there like the normal person that I am.

Me and Andre had to pass over about 20 aisles to finally get to the Board Games section. We searched an entire 20 feet row to see other games like _Monopoly, Scrabble, Paracheezi and even Eels and Escalators. _After almost an hour of searching, we decided to ask one of the managers that was organizing the aisle. He just told us that all the Mahjong sets were sold out and won't be here until Late January of next year.

"Awww, Chiz man." Andre said facepalming himself in the same aisle we were in. "Now, what are we going to do?"

"Andre, there has to be a way to get that stuff for your grandma." I said crossing my arms.

"I know, but I feel like it would be too late to search for an American Wholesaler Linda Li Mahjong Set. Especially if its' THIS early."

"So you guys need an American Wholesaler Linda Li Mahjong Set, huh?" Sinjin said right behind me out of nowhere.

"Wait...do you actually have one?" Sinjin standing behind me still spooked the heck out of me.

"It's supposed to be here around Monday. I got it originally because I love Mahjong, but if you guys need it the most. Then I can just give you guys mine."

"Sinjin, you the best man!" Andre then picked him up by his waist and held him up like he won the lottery. It was superbly awkward since we were around a bunch of people, but I didn't care because Andre got what he wanted. Now...I need to figure out what song I need to sing for Tori.

**December 9****th****, Monday Late Night**

Things seemed be going well and thrilling for Andre. He was going to get his Mahjong set from Sinjin and I was going to fulfill my Secret Santa gift for Andre. Sinjin apparently wanted to meet us outside of the school parking lot...which was...odd enough. But we had to get Andre's gift.

Andre was just in a red and white t-shirt with some blue jeans and I was in my outfit with dark skirt and leggings. It felt a bit breezy outside, so I just put on my leather jacket. Andre, on the other hand, looked like he was about to freeze.

"You alright there? Or are you going to be a human popsicle there?" I retorted.

"I'm-m f-f-fine. Just feeling-g-g-g s-s-well." He just started to shake a bit. It's not THAT cold. I just sighed for a bit and decided to let him borrow my jacket. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm warm blooded anyways." As I said that, Sinjin pulled up in his little yellow bike holding a small little box.

"Sorry, I'm late guys." Sinjin said running towards us. In reality, we only sat here for a few minutes. "Here you go Andre. Hope your Grandma likes it!"

Andre started to open the box up to see what the set looks like and in hopes that everything would be there for his Grandma.

"What the front flip is this?" Andre exclaimed. I looked inside the cardboard box to see what he was talking about. There only a few dominos in there, two small sticks, and ace and a joker card, and whatever is left of a French Fry.

"Dude. Did you set us up?" I was at a boiling point with Sinjin right now. Andre really wanted this gift to look good and now Andre doesn't even have a gift.

"No, no! I swear!" Sinjin then started to pull a receipt out of his pocket. "I got it off of some dude who gave it to me for a smaller discount." The receipt looked like it was completely scribbled. The price on it was about 50 dollars and a contact number from the bottom of the receipt that is from this area. "Originally, I was going to buy it online, but I got it at an insanely cheaper price."

"Sinjin, this isn't cool." Andre said in disappointment.

Andre is right. This is disappointing, but I can't feel like Sinjin IS telling the truth and just got screwed over...and this is the Holidays...Tori would forgive him anyways...So...

"Andre, it's not worth it." Both boys looked at me in total shock from what I said. "Go, before I change my mind." Sinjin then just rode his bike away from the school gate and out of our sight. I decided to sit on the hood of my car and just look up in the starry sky. Andre then proceeded to join.

"Hey, I'm sorry I dragged you through all of this." Andre said.

"No...its' not your fault." I sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but...I originally wanted to help you for Tori. Or at least get some idea for Tori's Christmas." Words I never thought I would come out of my mouth.

"I feel you on that, but I have been curious for a while now..." Andre asked. "Why Tori? I mean...you hated her, didn't you? Like that one time you rubbed your feet against her sandwich?"

That was a long time ago, but he's right. I never thought I would care for Tori this much.

"I care about her because she wanted to be my friend after all this time. All this time I treated her like crap, and she wanted to help me. She was supportive when no one else would. I know...Beck and I used to go out together for 2 years...but I feel like I've known Tori all my life. With her, its' different. Beck challenged me every minute, but Tori..challenged me every hour, or even every day, and Tori was head over heels for me. Tori Vega is just one of the few people in the world I would never say no to...and I lo..."

DO NOT SAY THAT, JADE.

"I like her...a lot."

Andre then paused for a second and then spoke, "Alright, as long as she's happy I respect it like I respected everyone in our group. Even Robbie. You got a job to do."

"What do you mean?"

"You already helped me out with my problem, now you gotta help out yourself, Jade."

"But...we didn't get you your gift."

"You made time for me and helping my problems. That's a gift right there. Besides, I'll try to find another Mahjong set." Andre then hopped off the car. "You gotta tend to Tori. She's your girl after all anyways. Now, you got any ideas?"

The sad thing is no...I still have NO clue on what to do for her. "Yeah, I have no idea...and it sucks. Man, even with my jacket on you still are freezing."

"I can't help it, man! Even if its such a nice outside. I'm still absolutely freezing." Andre made a valid point. It was such a nice night outside tonight. With such cold temperature, the beautiful night lit sky with clear skies was magnificent with a giant...full...moon...that's it!

"Andre, I know what I'm going to do for her."

"You do? Dang, that was quick."

"Do you have a guitar though?"

"Say what now?"

**Later that night**

I decided to go ahead and text Tori because it has been a while since we spoke and I wanted to check on her since she was so busy lately with her Secret Santa. Oddly enough though, she texted me first.

_Tori: West, hey. I'm sorry about me not talking to you these past few days. I figured since you weren't blowing my phone up...I was actually starting to worry. I hope you are okay._

_Me: You are such an insensitive witch._

_Tori: I know I am. I've been preoccupied and I'm sorry._

_Me: Stop apologizing, you dolt. I know you are busy. I'm just trying to tease you._

_Tori: Hey, are you busy the 23__rd__?_

That's actually the date I was gonna ask to do a song for her.

_Me: I was about to ask you the same thing. If you are free, then I'm down to do whatever you want._

_Tori: Jade...I mean West...I want to give you something..._

_Me: I...want to give you something, too..._

_Tori: So...Ill see you the 23__rd__ then...?_

_Me: Yeah, Ill see you then...Vega_

_Tori: West...Hey._

_Me: What?_

_Tori: I love you._

_Me: I love you, too. _

_**December 12**__**th**__**, My House**_

Less than a week and a half from me meeting Jade...and I can barely play the guitar. I'm halfway there at least...it would be a lot easier if...

"Tori!"

If my dumb sister didn't need me every few seconds.

"Mind if you change the channel for me?" Trina said on the couch. Luckily, I had the TV remote next to me near the kitchen channel and changed it to _Celebrity Sperlunking._

"Alright, my little Guitar buddy. Let's keep going. Let's practice some strumming techniques." Robbie then gave me his guitar and then I slowly started to wave my wrist down the strings in the middle of the guitar, but it sounded a bit...off...

"Dang, girl. It sounded like the cheese is grating you, Tori." Rex laughed.

"Oh, shut it you dumb puppet." I said in defeat. "Just because I can sing doesn't mean I can't play an instrument."

"Tori...you seem stressed. Is everything okay...?"

"I just want to make this perfect for Jade...I want to try something different, but I wanted to be good at it."

"Don't you feel like you are trying to rush it? Even for Jade?" That was probably the smartest thing I ever heard from Rex among all people.

"Yeah, Rex is right. Whenever you play the guitar or ANY instrument, you can't let the stress control you. You control the stress. Its' like painting a picture." Robbie said. "Also...I just thought of something...what are you going to sing to her anyways...? She isn't exactly a sunshine, happy go getter type of person."

"Yeah, she is a go getter, alright." Rex sassed. While Rex and Robbie bickered for a bit, I decided to just look outside the window next to our piano and look at the beautiful moon outside...hey, I got an idea. A nice...sincere idea...

"I got it." I then made a soothing noise from the guitar. "Did I just...?"

"Yup, You made a guitar strum, little Tori!" Robbie squealed for joy.

"Tori! Time for you to feed me, my little sister!"

Grrrr. Stupid Trina!

**December 23****rd****, My House**

Me: Hey, are you on the way.

Jade: 5 minutes away. Are you nervous?

Me: Yeah...are you?

Jade; Honestly, yes.

Me: Whatever you do for me is gonna be awesome like you.

Jade: Thank you...I'll see you soon.

I'm anxious...I just slapped on some holey white jeans and my black, silk tank top since I was going to be singing for her. Everyone in the house was out so I was on my own to the point where I was so nervous. I just sat in awkward positions holding Robbie's Guitar until Jade showed up.

A few minutes later...the door bell rang...I sprang up and opened the door to find that Jade was also holding a guitar case. The grunge was wearing her long, sleeved green top with her black skirt and leggings along with her boots. She also had on makeup and even had on dark lipstick on.

"Jade..."

"Tori... See you got a guitar of your own..."

"Oh, this...this is Robbie's..."

"Well, that's good...wait, why do you have Robbie's Guitar?"

"Oh, this! Yeah, I had to borrow...oh, just come in." Jade then let out a small snarl and then sat on the same couch I was on closest to the TV. She sat beside her Guitar Case near where she was sitting at.

"So, what did you want, Vega?" She crossed her legs and her arms together just waiting for me to respond back to her question.

"I have something for you." I just pulled out my guitar and started to a relaxing strum and started to play my song.

Me: _Mean ol' moon_  
_It must be fun_  
_To shine upon me as I come undone_  
_Till I'm all alone beneath the sun_  
_You mean ol' moon_

After the first verse, Jade stopped me and pulled out her guitar, it was like Robbie's but only darker. Then she jumped in. 

_Jade: With your beam_  
_You led the way_  
_And found me love I thought was here to stay_  
_Then you went and took my love away_  
_You mean ol' moon_

_Me: Oh you mean ol' stars above_  
_The games that you play with me_

_Jade: I could find some happiness_  
_If all of my nights were cloudy_

_Both of us: Mean ol' moon_  
_I hope it's true_  
_You've taken all the lights that's left in you_  
_And saving it up for you know who_  
_You mean ol' moon_  
_You mean ol' moon_

Both of us just stared at each other for a few minutes and then I got closer to her.

"So...you wrote that song for me, too, huh?" Jade said in a shocked tone.

"Yeah..."

"Tori, we need to talk. How long have we been together?"

"Six months."

"Yeah...is it wrong that we have feelings for each other?"

"Jade..." I put my hand on hers and hold it. "No...I lov...I mean I like you."

"Vega. Say it properly."

"What?"

"Say it correctly or else."

"Or else what?" I say rubbing her arm slowly.

"Or I'll punish you." Jade then gave me squinting eyes in an attempt to scare me.

"You aren't going to scare me. I love you too much for that." I...love Jade? Jade then slowly started to lean towards me like she was about to pounce. She slid off her boots and tossed them in two directions. She was more focused on me than anything.

"You afraid now, Vega?" I put my arms around her waist as she got on top of me.

"Nope."

"Good." I then pressed my lips against hers and then pulled her back so she can lay with me...kissing on my couch...Jade dug her fingers through my hair as I dug my nails into her back. We were past the point where we fell in love with each other...now...

We wanted each other...

"You...want to take this in your room?" Jade said continuing to flirt with me.

""Agreed."

**Sorry guys for the long wait...I decided to try and give this another go. This time...I'm not being lazy anymore.**


	12. Strawberry Delight Secret Ch 2

**December 23rd, My House, Late Night**

I didn't care about how long this month has been for both of us. The only thing on my mind was Jade West... All this time we were at each other's throats...now we were after each other. I wanted her so much my mind was going to explode.

Jade tossed me in the bed and kissed all over my body. Followed by us digging our nails in our backs and just biting each other's necks. This is a picture I never thought I would ever see. We wen't to brutal enemies, to frenemies, to almost friends...now we are lovers.

"Jade...can we spend tomorrow together?" I said in such a shy tone.

"Yes." Jade then proceeded to kiss my neck and went down lower and lower and...

I'll just leave the imagination to the rest of you guys.

**December 24th, Sikowitz's classroom**

As much as we had fun last night, it couldn't bear to keep it sinked in that Jade never got her gift for Andre...or at least she tried. Yeah, I know I forgot to mention that I was too focused on Jade's...

Anyways, before I get sidetracked. Regardless of whatever happened, Sikowitz's classroom and such an festive aura. Tinsel was scattered across the ceiling; there was a small Christmas tree near the dry erase-board in the front of the classroom; creepy nutcracker figurines in the back of the classroom and all kinds of Christmas goodies and munchies for the classroom. A few others brought their own snacks such as Beck bringing Red Jell-O for a dessert, Robbie with some Christmas pretzels with some vanilla frosting, which was surprisingly good, then Andre brought his Grandma's brownies...don't worry he cooked them.

Christmas music filled the entire room and everyone was chattering with each other. Even Sikowitz was in the Christmas spirit by dressing up as Santa Claus...still drinking his coconuts at least...

Jade approached me as I was getting me some eggnog from one of the tables in the left corner near the door leading into the hallway. She walked up to me like she had a vendetta. She was in the attire she was in last night except she had on her blue jean jacket to cover up her green shirt. I was just in a bad Christmas sweater with some blue jeans.

"Vega." She said taking a sip of my eggnog and then giving it back to me.

"West." I responded back by drinking it after the action she just did.

"Someone finally got some courage in their system."

"And I'm supposed to be afraid of you?" I teased.

"After last night, I bet you were." Jade smirked at me firing more shots at me. I couldn't help but to shush her.

"Woah. Let's not talk about it here." I replied.

"You do it all the time." Jade took my drink and took a bigger gulp.

"Thirsty for me, I see?"Me and Jade just glared at each other once more. Jade then just gave me an evil smirk.

"Trust me. This is just early in the morning. Just wait for tonight."

"Oh yeah. about tonight. I spoke to my parents and Trina...we got the night to ourselves for a bit."

Jade then just gave me an evil look towards me. "Jade." I said sternly. She just kept giving me an evil look like she was plotting something.

"You better not be planning something."

"My name is Tori Vega. I am gonna assume that Jade is gonna do something evil and demented to me." Jade used her Southern Belle Voice again.

"My name is Jade West, and I love to just torture own best friend." I imitied Jade in her own way with a deep voice.

"Weirdo."

"Egotistical."

Both of us just stuck our tongues at each other and then Jade took another sip of my eggnog. I responded by licking the top of my cup to annoy her.

"Ohhhh, you would do that wouldn't you?" Jade teased. I just responded by punching her in the shoulder slightly and she punched me back slightly. Then I just brushed her arm with my arm. We both got wide eyed with each other and then we both got our own drinks of eggnog and drank it simultaneously after that...moment.

"Hey guys," Cat said approaching us holding a basket of Strawberries. "Would you both like to try..."

"Nope."

"Hard Pass." Then me and Jade went to go take a seat near the windows to make sure we don't repeat the same mistake...again.

After a little bit of time, Sikowitz made an announcement. "Gather around children, its' time for Secret Santa!" Everyone started exchanging their gifts for a little bit and I could tell Jade was a bit nervous to get to hers.

"Robbie! Give you Secret Santa gift! Go!" Sikowitz pointed to Shapiro.

"Well...Cat...I was going to give a diamond necklace...but I got mugged yesterday..."

"What?" Jade exclaimed.

"What?" I exclaimed as well. "Robbie...what were you doing yesterday night?"

"I was walking around town and I put it on my neck and I wanted to show off. Then two dudes came up out of nowhere talking to me asking for my necklace. Then I showed them my necklace and then ran off with it." Robbie replied.

"Rob...did you ever think that , I don't know, you were gonna get mugged like an idiot for having that out?" Rex retorted.

"I just was too excited to give it to Cat." Robbie said in a sad tone.

"Its' okay. Robbie. I already got my gift." Robbie was a bit confused when Cat said that. Then Cat put a small little bow on his head and gave him a hug. The entire class just let out a giant _Awww _except Jade, who just gave a smirk and then looked at me.

"Alright, now to finally address the Pink Elephant in the room." Sikowitz then sat on the podium. "Where are your gifts, Tori and Jade?"

Me and Jade then looked at each other in pure fear, which odd because Jade rarely gets scared. "I can explain..." Jade started to talk.

"No, I can. We tried to help out our Secret Santas, but we just had something happen near last minute," I pointed to Jade with that comment, "and some idiots who lost their gift last minute." I looked at Robbie, who then proceeded to yelp.

"We are sorry...and we are going to accept whatever grade you give us." Jade then jumped in. Normally, she makes me take the fall...this is rather shocking...this isn't even a Christmas miracle for that matter.

Sikowitz just nodded and then yelled, "Well, Merry Christmas, Everyone! You can all go home!" Me and Jade looked in pure confusion as everyone got up and started to pack their platters and then leave. "EXCEPT, You two." He was pointing to me and Jade as we both "Ugghhh" together in disharmony. "Both of you stand on the stage, please." As me and Jade stood on the stage, it was just me, Jade and Sikowitz, who was sitting next to a plasma screen TV with a laptop hooked up.

"Now, when Robbie and Andre came up to me before class as I setting up for the party. So I thought to myself, _it sounds a bit foolish, but I'll give the two girls a C+ for at least attempting to help their Secret Santas have a Merry Christmas_, but then I got a video from YOUR sister, Tori, regarding this..." Sikowitz then pulled up the video of me and Jade singing to each other.

_Both of us: Mean Ol' Moon_

_I hope it's true_

_You've taken all the lights that's left in you_

_And saving it up for you know who_

_You mean ol' moon_

_You mean ol' moon_

Then the video immediately ends. I would like to know how Trina got video footage of me and Jade singing to each other. Its possible that she recorded us and she trimmed down the video for just us.

"When Robbie and Andre told me you two were trying to do something for each other while trying to get your friends' gifts, I thought that was very endearing and determined." Sikowitz had a giant smile on his face. "You two, went from arguing to each other to hating each other and now you two have finally found peace with each other at this point."

Me and Jade just looked at each other when he said we found 'peace'. Yeah, Jade's peaceful alright.

"I am very proud of you two. You have grown like apples in a tree and learned to finally get along with each other. I don't know how you both did it, but its' a sight to see you both as a team. That's why I'm going to give you both an A+ for this project. Now, go along, and have a very Merry Christmas!"

Both me and Jade ran into the hallway laughing together since no one was around. I decided to give Jade a giant kiss on the cheek.

"You dolt." Jade said.

"What? I just kissed you."

"You missed."

"What do you mean I..." Jade then pulled me in for a kiss on her lips for a small moment then went back away.

"See you tonight, Vega?"

"Yeah...I'll see you there."

**December 24th, Late Night (8 P.M.)**

My family was getting ready to go out and drive by to see the Christmas lights, but they were gonna leave me behind since I was gonna be alone with Jade tonight.

"Honey, is Jade coming?" My mom asked.

"She is supposed to be." I was nervous since she said she was supposed to be coming earlier. I just put on a green, long sleeve sweater with some black jeans and my glasses because I had no idea what to wear.

"Well, let us know if you need anything. We gotta get some last minute stuff for our other relatives on Christmas Eve." As my dad said that, the doorbell rang. Dad opened it up to find Jade West at the door.

She had on some kind dark blue dress with a skirt matching the dress then she had a black belt around her waist above the skirt. The rose patterns on her dress revealed part of her skin as well and the skirt revealed some of her legs. Its' like Jade did a full 180 degree turn on her usual black attire. For some reason, she had a small gift as well.

"Is Tori here, Mr. Vega?"Jade being polite...now that is scary.

"Um, right over there." Dad pointed. "Remember, Jade has to leave at 12! Have fun, but not too much fun!" Dad said as Mom and Trina left as well.

"I'll be out by 11:30!" Jade said trying to have fun with my dad. Its weird that Jade is trying to be nice to my family...Jade then immediately plopped beside me on the couch about 1 inch away from me.

"Vega."

"West."

"You look very moderate." West said.

"And you look cute."

"Oh, so I didn't look good yesterday, huh?" Jade was trying to tease and challenge me.

"You look like crap everyday, West." I smirked at her.

"Such a naive girl." Jade then leaning in towards me and giving me a kiss on the lips. "I bet you can't you look better than me, huh?"

Jade then gave me such a crazy idea, I forgot my gift upstairs anyways. I then rushed upstairs to get on a different outfit then rushed down stairs.

"Oh, my God." Jade gave out a giant laugh towards me for the outfit I was wearing. I was wearing her outfit with the her wig on just try and tease her. "How long have you had that outfit?"

"Just about a couple of months. I just wanted to give your style out for a try."

"So, you ACTUALLY think I am pretty and demented, huh?"

"Um...yes. That is exactly what I was going for." Jade then walked towards me and pulled off my wig exposing my hair.

"There, that is extremely better. I like you in this outfit alone. It is a good style for you. You should wear more often."

"Um...you have a gift for me?"

"So spoiled." Jade remarked giving me a smile. "Here." She gave me a small box and I started to open it. It was...

"Jade...these are your scissors from _The Scissoring_...are you sure about this...?"

"I wanted to give you something special and personal so...there you go...Besides, you wanted to look like me don't you?"

"Well...now I got the full package...Speaking of which...here is my present..." I gave her my present and I got a feeling she is going to like it...a lot.

"No way..." Jade pulled out a doll...that looked like me...she pulled the string and...

"_I'm talking Tori...and I'm Evillll." _Yup, she better have liked it. Assuming about how hard she is laughing, I am guessing she likes it.

"Tori...this is so stupid, but...I love it. I never thought...this is just..."

I just pulled Jade and kissed her on the couch while we both were laying down on top of me. "No, this time, its my turn to shine." I then rotated our bodies so I can be on top of her.

"So...you want to wrestle, huh?" Jade smirked at me. "Your room?"

"My room?"

We didn't rush into my room this time like the other times. We went to my room like we took our time. Jade then pushed me on the bed, but I didn't care. Jade's company was all I needed. Jade crawled on top of me and tried to kiss all over me, but then I pushed her on the bed causing her to smirk a bit and I was on top.

"Hey, Vega."

"West?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Jade then just pulled my shirt and kissed me on my lips and wrapped her arms around my waist. Then started to pull off my jacket and shirt. All that was left was my own bra and my own skin.

"Tori…."

"What?" She then kissed me on my lips and dug her claws into me and rubbed my arm a bit trying to make me more excited that I already was.

"Such a Naive girl."

"Narcissist." I replied. Jade then pressed her lips towards mine with more passion.

"Ungrateful."

"Bewildering."

"Wild." Jade then fixated herself upwards, but I was still on top of her.

"Antagonizing."

"Egotistical."

"Insane." We both said at the same time. Then Jade just started to bite my neck like she was a vampire. I responded back with me pulling off her dress and then she continued to kiss all over my body. A heat entered my body causing me to lay down on the foot of the bed. Jade then continued to kiss lower and lower down my body then she gave me a giant, evil girl as she went down to my pants and she started to unbuckle it to where….

**NO! **

_Jade, I was getting to the good part. _

**We are NOT telling them what happens next. **

_Come on, just a bit more details. I had a lot of fun that night._

**Yeah, but I don't want to tell people about what we do in our spare time! **

_Awww, you want me to myself?_

**Vega.**

_West. _

**Just go to the next scene, damn it. Or else.**

_Or else, what? You will do this?_

**Oh, god...Tori, not here! Especially my neck. **

_Fine, I'll go to the next scene. Only for you. _

**December 29th, My House, Late Night for New Years Eve (10 p.m.)**

Since Tori almost broke a GIANT rule, I will narrate this part. Tori wanted to invite all of her frends over for some giant New Years Eve party...yes, she invited the dorks, Burt and Sinjin. Everyone was having fun playing some Sports game on the TV while I followed Tori outside of their balcony next to her piano.

Tori was overlooking the balcony in some kind of pink small dress with short sleeves and a miniskirt followed by her black boots. She turned around and gave a smile.

"What you doing out here by yourself?" I went up behind Tori and held her around her waist. "I knew you were a loner."

"I'm no loner." Tori teased back. "I just like to hang out here...and I'm just thinking."

"Since when does Tori Vega think? I teased again.

"Since Tori has thought about the future….I...I want to try and be a better person….we are about to be Seniors and I just have a lot on my mind….there is one thing I want more importantly…."

"What?"

"I...I want you to be my rival." Tori then turned around towards me and wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"Again...what?"

"I mean, you enjoyed us being at each other's throat before right?"

"Yeah because we hated each other, but now we are…."

"Lovers? People who can't help, but to desire one another on sight?"

"Why do you want this?"

"I figured it would give me a challenge….a way to strengthen my self and our relationship."

"So, you want to see the old Jade West, huh?" I gave her a look with my right eyebrow raised.

"I want the old Wicked West." I pulled Tori as a punishment for saying that.

"I don't like that." I sneered at her playfully.

"What you gonna do about it then?" Tori then kissed me on my lips quickly. Then I responded with a kiss of my own. We just sat outside for a minute as Tori kissed me back. "Also….I want to try and lower our _escapades _that we've been having lately."

"...why?"

"We have been doing it….ALOT lately. I don't want to make you feel like i'm using you like that…"

"If you want it, then...that's okay."

"You don't...mind?"

"You will just have to repay me…" I gave her a quick wink.

"Wel...we do have some time to _have fun_ one more time."

"Your room?"

"You guessed it."

**January 3rd, Hollywood Arts School, outside for Lunch time**

Everything was completely normal. Me, Jade, Beck, Andre, Cat, Robbie and Rex were all just chilling back in the first day of classes AND the first day of our Senior year.

"Well, gentlemen and ladies." Andre said at the table. "We are FINALLY seniors. Any plans for the year or the future?"

As I was just about to say that, a random teenager just fell on top of our lunch table, back first causing all of us to jump out of our seats.

**Who is this newcomer that happened to land on their table? And will everyone have a successful Senior year? Find out in the upcoming story!**

**It is going to take some time because creating a new character and a new story is gonna take sometime x. x**


	13. Announcement!

**Hey guys, **

**Two things: **

**1) I want to thank everyone from the bottom of my heart because this story has nearly 6k views and I'm shocked this story is getting any attention.**

**2) The sequel to Strawberry Delight is going to happen except I'm going to need some help. I already have a story set for the main character, but I have NO IDEA how to describe this new character. That's where you come in. YES, YOU THERE. READING THIS RIGHT NOW. You get to decide what this character is like, no stuff like he is dressed like a clown or like a giant beef cake. I prefer a male character since there are a good chunk of female characters in the show anyways. **

**But I'm holding this small little contest so that way I can make up some more stuff for the story. Speaking of which, I might as well provide you the brief summary for the story:**

_**"Michael Everdene was just an ordinary young teen about to be an adult just attending Hollywood Arts High School as a surprinsgly popular student, but three students bullied him to the point of accidentally pushing him off a platform on to the lunch table that Tori and company were eating on at the last chapter of the previous tale. After that disturbing fall, Michael made his memory of possibly almost everything even more deluded. Will our newcomer figure out what is wrong with him and where he actually came from? And will Tori, Jade and the others help this new student? Or leave him out to dry?"**_

**This story is going to take some time especially with the ideas I have running in my head. I will say this story will take place from Tori's, Jade's and our new character's Point of View. The New Story will be published on the 26th of this month, but the winner of the idea will be announced THIS SATURDAY. I know that is a small time frame, but right now I am more focused on the story so I am going to need some help. If you want to provide like a drawing or even just DM the description, that would be super awesome. Thanks and good luck!**


End file.
